Star Wars: The Lost Chronicals
by KiraNightraven
Summary: Her history was wiped from the holocrons, her name was erased from all knowledge and everyone who ever knew of her died. That was to be her legacy, to be forgotten so none would know the truth of the secrets and tasks the Senate entrusted her with. As an immortal force-wielder her actions paved the future from the shadows. Know the truth of the force that set her free.


**Star Wars: The Lost Chronicles  
**

 **Prologue  
**

Long ago in a galaxy far away, darkness ruled. The Sith instilled fear wherever they traveled and death was the trail they left. The Empire, their empire, for which they forced the beliefs of their unlimited prowess unto their subjects ruled with no mercy. Challenged by only a handful of the true of heart, by what few Jedi remained; victory was near. The Empire sought to expand its limits beyond the known galaxy, to unknown regions of space where life and possible servants may exist. Driven by their emotions of rage and power, whatever they laid their eyes upon they consumed. Entire races were wiped out, plants loss their life and stars went dark. Darkness would rule for eternity. We all know the story, of the young Jedi who brought together an entire galaxy to fight evil. Her name and energy echo within the Force, her wisdom which became the foundation of what we learn today brought good and justice back to the galaxy. In a single battle, the last Battle of Coruscant, our galaxy was set free; upon the steps of the Jedi Temple, upon the saber of the Jedi Satele Shan, the Sith Lord, Remulus Dreypa fell. Our galaxy was shown the light once more. But it is not our history who I speak of, no, rather this tale is of those Sith who traveled beyond our galaxy-those whose ears had not heard of the victory of the Jedi. I tell of the galaxy they had reached, one that does not live today. I tell of the darkness the Sith inflicted upon those who lived upon that world; upon my apprentice, my lover two thousand years ago.  
-Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn  
68 BBY 

**Chapter 1- a dark shadow  
**

Planet: Earth  
sector: unknown  
System: unknown  
Year: 2035

One hour before the Invasion of Earth

The sky shone brighter she noticed, but any other day see never paid mind until this day. What was the feeling she had: uneasiness at the clarity of the sky. Its beautiful, but at the same time its deep blue color gave no sense of peace or calm-a calm before a storm perhaps. For her entire life she has felt things like this: always an uncomfortable tightness within her chest; always before a troubling time in either her life or another's. It felt as a curse, to have these premonitions about times of sorrow and unable todo anything about it. The bell sounds, a universal sigh that lunch had ended. The youth did not wish to leave; did not wish to move from her hidden panel of shadow between two brick walls. A heavy sigh before standing and gathering the remains of her lunch. Friends met together in the halls; lovers, passerby's, but all are as ghosts to her in these moments. Classes were nothing, but lectures: adults paid to talk, with few having the true intent for them learn. A dark feeling came over her, a pressure that suffocates and encloses all around. Low, as a growl unnoticeable to none until it became too late-the earth shook violently , shattering windows, collapsing the bookcases and filling the students with terror. A shadow came over, she saw it among the chaos-a dark shadow that blanketed the sky and burned its shape in her eyes. It was a machine, no a 'ship'.

00:01:00 the Invasion of Earth begins

They ran out the building like insects escaping a fallen tunnel-everywhere, anywhere to escape the collapsing building. What a primitive planet it is. They watch from above, staring down at the glass below to see their prey-humans of this planet are barbarians, slaves to themselves and soon to their new masters. Before their power, before their might they would bow before in awe or die with screams. It made little difference-true this system, this world, is the first they had come across in many cycles, but their mission is the same. Conquer all, envelope everything under the rule of the Empire and destroy all that challenge their power. They who are the Sith, who are the Gods of the Galaxy, of the universe who rule with the powers of the Dark Side. How gleeful they are to watch these insects squirm, to see them crumble at the chaos that consumes them. Perhaps among these beasts there is one who may be worthy, who can leads this race to indulge in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. Ah, but such an idea is far fetched, these primitives have no contact with the wisdom of the Force. The Force is in all living things, but in the state of this world, it can hardly be called 'living'. The Sith have gathered in the hanger to prepare for the cleansing; young ones eager to please, eager to give into their indulgences. They make a mess of things, but they get the task done. The Sith Lord cross over the Command Deck, peering over the screens as the droids allow the ship to stay afloat. Quickly he turns around, a sudden flux within the Force. (Here?) Their foes were light years away, decimating in numbers by the day-to feel one out here, its impossible. The Sith Lord scratches at his head, around the horns of his textured reptilian features. On his home world-a desolated desert world; humans there were hard, battle-ready and fierce survivors. How different the humans here now. A command Droid, an older model than most Empire Starships, steps toward him speaking the language of his planet yet at the same time sounding too 'machine' for his taste. Over the screen he hovers his hand for the final initiation.

'Cleanse the planet'

Dropping from the ship like swarms of wasps, they circle the area, destroying everything within the limits of their blasters. The earth burns the sky, thousands within that instant fall under the might of the Star Ship's cannon. Picture perfect, a glorious new era is shinning and with the Jedi near extinction, the Sith shall rule for eons. However in this moment of glory; when all hope is lost to them, a tightness in his chest. There 'is' someone here, someone with great potential yet at the same their presence fills him with a very human chill. If that human survives, then perhaps he will seek them out, but until that time the Sith Lord purges his mind of such an idea.

00:20:54 after the Invasion of Earth

Her classmates and teachers ran for their lives, climbing over each other; running one another into the ground with no regard for their lives. She hit the ground swinging a broken pipe hoping to ward off these selfish people. Grabbing the person, so close to death, she helps carry them out from the madness and to a tree just beside the road. No idea how far she had run, how long it had been since the rumbling became an aftershock of dropping bombs. The shadows of the tree did nothing, but block out the sun; the smoke, the ash irritates and makes her eyes water. Its hard to breathe.  
"What's-that!"  
His name is Jacob, a Sophomore she knew from the Journalism Club. The shadow passes over them, seeming to halt perfectly above them. A prayer that this tree can conceal them both. In that moment something breaks from the belly of the floating fortress-bees it seemed...millions of them all spiraling toward them. They were going to die. Watching him shake, watching him cry out scared of death-she knows this fear to, she feels the heaviness, the tightening of her muscles; the locking if her entire body of movement. There was no time for that, no time to fall prey to her own feelings. The sweat on her brow drips down her face, the vicious winds slices her skin, and the bruises from pushing through the rioting weight to nothing compared to this boy. She touches his head, he flinches, recoiling in pain at the cut on his temple.  
"This is it...we're gonna die-"  
She pats his cheek giving a lying smile. Right now this is the best she can do. Putting on a fake smile to make him believe everything 'will' be alright. She just needs to make him have that false sense of hope. There is none within her right now-the both of them are undoubtedly going to die.  
"We'll be fine."  
There was no use in peeling her eyes away from such a sight. The UFOs zoomed closer, faster than anything from this country, this 'world'. Shouting came from behind her as friends bolted under the tree.  
"What the hell are those things-!"  
Everyone drops the moment the explosions collapse the school. No time to react, to do anything as hundreds of lives vanish in the blink of an eye.  
"There's no way in hell they're from Earth!"  
"Are you saying they're aliens, that's stupid!"  
Sara and John yell at each other. (What do we do?) Her body is frozen in fear, but every instinct tells her to run, to abandon her friends and save herself. 'Run'. The smoke makes her cough, her hands and elbows sting from being raw after falling numerous times. 'Run'. Get away, that's all that matters, no, get 'everyone' away.  
"SHUT-UP AND RUN!"  
The swarm came toward them and in that instant between stepping off and realizing what came at them-ships, they were ships like in a sci-fi movie. All the High schoolers ran; ran for escape, ran to stay alive, ran for the sake of survival. Where? What place was safe, if these invaders can annihilate hundreds in the blink of an eye is anywhere 'safe'? It doesn't matter-run, keeping running and cling to life. They found a house, broken windowed, but something to hide them if not for a moment of rest. Not realizing once again how long or how far it was as simple as keep moving or die. Their human bodies scream for rest and they are forced to draw from a simple mind track to actual thought-rest. The small group of seven hid within the brick home, noticing the door unlocked and open. Likely the previous residence thought much the same and bolted-they were likely dead now. She shuts the door behind her, all in the same motion the group begins boarding up and covering every window, door and all between. They have to hide.

01:07:21 hours after the Invasion of Earth 

**Chapter 2-Cleansing the planet  
**

Taking the first shift, she found it easier this way, seeing as 'sleep' and 'her' would not agree after what had just occurred. Hundreds of people; her friends, her teachers were erased within the blink of an eye. How could anyone sleep soundly after such a thing? Just closing her eyes, even for a moment, ever detail, ever fiber of their flesh, their bodies being ripped apart for what seemed like the longest moment. What monsters would do such a thing? What 'demons' would murder innocent, if they even processed the idea of 'innocent' from whatever god-forsaken planet they came from. To hell with everyone of them. She does not need to see the enemy to know who it is; evil villains that look and act nothing like those of this world. The young girl grips her shaking hand-(It hurts.) Paralyzed by this fear, it nearly, no it 'had' consumed her to the point where she would have died had it not been for the others. What hope could she have, if frozen by the mere sight of their 'ship'? Grinding together her teeth she stood up roughly, nearly loosing her balance, and makes to the kitchen. It isn't stealing if it doesn't belong to anyone. A small bag of chips was enough to calm her nerves if not for this moment. The tears silently rolled down-her parents. What happened to them? Did they make it out in time? Are they alive right now? She clenched her fist so hard it opened an old wound and bled. Accept it-(They're dead.) Everything it took not to cry out, not to scream, but what then? Allow to the enemy to find them, to sentence everyone else to death? No. She bites her hand. (Stay quite! Stay quite! Stay quite!) It wanted to burst from her chest, the tightness now felt as a crushing pressure against her body. It hurt to live now.  
"Hey..."  
It snapped, all the pressure, the pain; all vanished the moment he touched her shoulder.  
"Come 'er."  
He wraps his arms around her, enclosing her in the warmth and care she desperately needed. He could never hope to understand her mind, but in anyway possible; she is the most composed, but is also the one screaming the loudest inside. He had to help her somehow, underneath this hard surface she always put up, he knows she is just as scared as them. She feel asleep in his arms.

07:39:39 hours after invasion of Earth

As day became night, a thick atmosphere came over the skies. The heavens cried for the loss of this day and the moon shined, brightly, the way for the Sith. Sweeping across the area like a vicious plague, they took everything they found. The young ones are eager-killing; savages hungry for battle wherever it may lie for the glory of the Empire. An Empire they all missed dearly. After the crusade they would return home, they would find the fruits of their labor once again and take control of all under the power of the Dark Side. He is much like everyone else, but having plans and wisdom that far surpass his peers that walk around. A destiny that surpasses all, to become the strongest and rule farther than any before. The Prophetess had seen it, had seen his future, the greatness he would have. It was though to a warning. One would come to challenge him, to stop his destiny that has a power either equal or great or than his own. They would bring him to his knees. It was then he knew what he must do, he would seek this worthy opponent out and kill them before they could kill him. A vision only goes so far. He did not know whom, or what; when this person would appear, but he knew where. A small world outside the known galaxy-a world much like his own yet its habitants differed as much as Gungan to a human. He looks at a burned carcass and kicks it, turning the last remains to ash. He expected them to be different 'physically'. They were human, the same as he, but far weaker, far more primitive in every manner and not a single has had their eyes open to the ways of the Force. He pities them. What a sad fate to live in darkness and not have an ounce of knowledge on how to mold it. The pity left his mind as he and the rest of his squad continue with the cleansing. The rest of these fools he stands beside cannot understand him-the hunger for power can only make one so strong, but the 'want' for it is what makes one truly powerful. Surpassing them will be no feat, only to surpass the Sith Lords-those who have true mastery of the Dark Side and its many 'unnatural' powers. He whispers his own name, feeling the power from the word alone make his lips tingle. All Sith are given a name upon the completion of their training. Its a right of passage, evidence to their strength and persistence to go against the laws of society...and nature. A few stop along the way to finish what the blast cannons had not and an army of droids would soon be upon them to carve a path and easing the process throughout the planet in heir favor. It possible he must find this person himself-kill them himself. The clouds swept over the light of the moon, casting a large shadow over these lands. A sign. He smirked looking up at this world's moon-an age of darkness is coming, when all light is put out. The clouds continue to follow using his shadow as its lead, more and more coming until at last the first drop of rain he felt from this world touched his face.

12:21:08 hours after invasion of Earth

She awoke with no memory of having fallen asleep to begin with. Such tiredness gave the impression there had been no sleep either way-her eyes struggle to stay open. Eric had put a blanket over her and actually carried her to the couch! Hesitating, the sudden realization that no one else was in the room. Its dark out, but at the same time its as bright as day. (SHIT!) Scurrying out as quietly as possible-*Thump*. Her heart skips a beat. The light intensifies in a split second-  
"K-!"  
A loud whisper and she stops moving at the motion of Eric. 'Don't move' Loud thumping came from outside the house; stomping from a heard or something 'very' large. Strange sounds follow, robotic sounding words of another tongue follow as the group do all to remain motionless. A mouse could not be heard for a mouse is not foolish enough to come out. Nothing is. One boy is clamping his hand over a girl's mouth, keeping her from screaming. What do they do? The sounds travel around the blocked windows and doors, a large thump and she bolts lowly to the others, hiding behind a wall with nothing more than a broken pipe and a few knives.  
"We have to get out of here."  
Whispering quietly, it becomes difficult to hear over the metallic noise outside the plaster and brick walls. Eric motions toward the back door, but its dismissed when another bright light passes the crack under the window.  
"Basement."  
Jamie, crawls toward a door under the stairs and cracks it, making a loud creaking sound! Loud thunderous light breaks through the house, we all cover our mouths and held our breath when dashing at the door with such sloppy speed it was a wonder how no one was shot. The door is closed by the last woman, but one who was composed and precise now tumbles down the stairs smacking her head against the wood. (HOLY SHIT-!) She grabs her head.  
"When did they get here!"  
"Not even twenty minutes ago, but it came so quickly and you wouldn't wake up; we thought-"  
Blood coats her hand when bringing it to her face.  
"Oh shit."  
She stood up shakily, "I'm fine, is there a-"  
A large crash silences even a graveyard. Everyone drops, hurrying to any concealed place. Dust from the floorboards drops on her, heavy footsteps and an odd sound of 'rolling' seems to follow upon many clicks. A weapon? Enemy troops? She grabs something...a shovel and hides behind a mirror. She wants to see the enemy, to face them head-first...but her body shakes. It feels the fear her mind has blocked out, has 'suppressed'. The door above opens, but the only light is what the enemy can produce. (Stop it.) Her hand shakes again; that crushing presence made breathing painful. (Don't scream! Don't scream!) If she breathed to loud she would get everyone killed, if she did anything everyone would die-this is insanity! She bites hard on her hand. (DON'T SCREAM!) Whatever they are, are too down here. They walk around, heavy metal clicking against the cold concrete. (Please don't find us!) If there is a God let them live, even if she had to die just let 'them' live! Alien sounds camp from them...it seemed words, but at the same time it sounded as an actual 'language' rather than terrifying sounds. They sounded 'human'. Don't be mistaken, she knows they are not. Their shadows show them to be anything other than human. It reminded her of 'Terminator', but without humanoid features. A much larger one, huge, towering, crept right in front of the mirror she hid behind. It had claws-she hear them scrap the concrete. It had four hands-each one was metal-she saw it reach past her by mere inches. It had conscious thought because it seemed to order the others to return upstairs. (Thank-) A sudden scrap against the floor-someone had slipped. That huge machine returned breaking through wood and jumping from the steps. (We're gonna die!) Something, she had to do something! (Get up!) Her body locked itself. (Get up!) She heard a scream and in that moment all conscious thought faded. Leaping from her cover she aimed the shovel at what was believed to be its head. The wood snaps and the machine creature turns around, growling and throwing her hard into the wall. *Snap* 

**Chapter 3- Face the demon  
**

23:19:55 Hours after the invasion of Earth

Perhaps it thought she was dead, or perhaps she was for that moment. It didn't matter, but what did matter is that three of their friends lie dead in a moldy old basement somewhere behind them. Those still living did not cover their bodies, did not pause to mourn-selfishly they ran, with not an ounce of dignity for the fallen, they simple left their cold corpse and 'ran'. No one could challenge what they did and they did not care, those three were dead, by the other four were not. It didn't matter as long as they lived. The rain pours hard against them hindering, further, their means to escape. The machines chased them, the small fry seemed nothing compared to what she killed. Not that it mattered, the machines were trying to kill them nonetheless. Lightning flashes in the sky, lighting their way. Whether it was day or night they did not know, they did not 'care'. Simply run, an instinct, not even a thought for the primitive senses of survival that awakened within each teen. Another fell, the slowest; the female was only her now with the Sophomore she saved before and Eric who seemed keen on her life. Run. Hide. Run. Hide. An endless cycle repeating the same: Run. Hide. It kept them alive this long, but against a restless enemy it was only a matter of time. Suddenly a feeling came over her, a vacuum it felt, sucking her, 'calling' her to the right.  
"THERE!"  
She shouts behind Eric, making a quick sharp turn to what seemed a dead end.  
"Wh-!"  
"Down here!"  
They stop just enough for the air to weight their lungs, then leap. Under the tree there was a sink hole, a cave. That was all darkness with a single ray if light being the entrance. She pulls them out of the light. Moments later the familiar sound rages past them-Terminators, Rollers, and Commanders, names given to identify what type of enemy they had seen. Small two legged armored soldiers, machines that rolled in a ball with two raid fire cannons, and the most deadly being Commanders...huge four-armed monsters that combined with heir speed and strength made them the most fearful. It had been a miracle that she knocked off the head of the first one, but that luck would not last with the others. Silent as the night which they arose from, the small trio hear a comforting silence after the loud clanking noise had faded with distance. They were 'safe'. (How did she know this was here?) Suspicions are aroused, for how did a hidden cave such as this suddenly become known by her? She had surprised herself, scared herself, about having a feeling in an instant about this place. She 'felt' its presence, a hole within all surrounding, a vacuum that she felt she 'knew' its location. This never happened in the past. The three collapse-their bodies succumbing to the sudden relaxation in the endless running they had been doing for such a time. How long had it been? No one had a watch, their phones were useless by means of shatter-ment or loss. She coughs, staring at her hand, quickly, she whips it against the ground. They don't need to know. She exhales leaning against the stone wall. The air came into her lungs with a sharp pain, such a pain that she had to bite her hand again from screaming. None of them moved for an unknown time-none wanted, or were too afraid. Fear has kept them alive for this day and if things continued it would continue too ensure their survival. But what life is that? How can it be called 'living' if they go running for the sake of surviving for mere seconds each time? Eventually they would tire, they would see nothing beyond their own steps and lose the will to even survive. Death would claim them that instant. She couldn't allow that, not for her, not for them. There had to be 'something' beyond this, this invasion could not last forever, once they think everything is dead then they would leave right? Until then they just needed to hide-  
"What if we fought back?"  
She exhales again, chuckling at such an idea.  
"Are you insane...they would kill us...on the spot..."  
Her sentence trails off, having a difficult time when using air to speak now.  
"You were able to kill one of the bosses-"  
"That was luck...I didn't even know what I did..."  
Eric wants to fight back, not even a single day since hell was raised yet he wants to start a resistance. (Not like it matters...) The warmth that increases in her lower abdomen is a sign of her end. She does not have much time left, but if she had to she would cut it off completely to save the guys. Internal bleeding...she had not said anything because it had not been noticed until a couple hours ago-a slow progressive bleeding, likely her lung from the rib(s) she knew to be broken.  
"We can surprise them, use gorilla warfare and-"  
"Its not going to fucking work!"  
Jacob shouts, his voice echoing in the cave-the other two scatter further under the cover of darkness. That could be very bad.  
"Shut-up!"  
Eric whispers, "No! You think we can fight these monsters, but we might as well just walk out and wave a red flag!"  
"Jacob-!"  
The erratic teenager continues shouting, pushing the upperclassmen to the farthest reaches of the cave's darkness in desperation for concealment.  
"HEY! OVER HERE!"  
He began crawling out-he's lost it.  
"Jacob stop!"  
Eric ran out, inches from The action of pulling Jacob back-She felt a crush pressure, a feeling unlike anything in her entire life. The fear, the rage, and darkness that clawed toward her, eager to consume her-something was coming. Running out, she grabs Eric and pulls him back mere inches from the red flash that stole the life of the underclassmen. Once again they had to run...where? Nothing can be seen, no light shone down here so how..."This way!" Taking his hand she pulls the two into the black, lead by instinct she trusts only the feeling that 'lead' her away from the pressure. It felt as a thread, a trail of feelings that lead her and Eric out of the cave and back into the light. Storms met them; cold water bounces off their faces and soaks their clothes. Freedom. Echoes are behind them, once again sending their feet first down off the cliff and into a small river.  
The rans did not let up, but having left the forest and into the other part of town gave the two a sense of hope. It seems eons since such a thing crossed their hearts; the last two of a group of seven in less than twenty-four hours. Into the first house, but with a cautiousness that was not present within the first house raided. The only weapons they scavenge before the five minutes within the house are a straight crow-bar held by the woman and a small M9 by Eric. A shadow swept passed, "Wait!" Eric gave chase only to come to a scene of crimson rain. There in the center was a single man enclosed by perhaps a dozen residence of the town; a 'human' man in a black cloak surrounded by the massacred. Lightning flashes in the sky as he turns toward the youth. His clothes are nothing like theirs, they seemed foreign-a black cloak, what seemed as a black karate rob and a silvery pipe-like thing in his hand. She stairs at the bodies, at the strange 'burn' wounds that carved many in half and as gun shots, no, stab wounds.  
"Why are you doing this!"  
Eric shouted walking over the bodies with a struggle of not staring at them. Their friends, their neighbors, their family-looking at them now, seeing their dead bodies is much more difficult then having first accepted them already being dead. She does not move; among these bodies, she saw her mother and father on top of each other. The man in the center looks past the young one who shouted to him and at the girl who stood behind. (Has she gone into shock?) In that moment...the same presence as when in the cave, the same malevolence to do great evil.

Eric stops as he sees the eyes of the man...those evil yellow eyes. In his hand a red beam stretches out, but does not fire, only remains like a blade against the pipe. A sword of some sort.  
"ERIC GET AWAY FROM HIM!" 

**Chapter 4- the longest moment  
**

Her parents lay dead in front of her, but there was no time to mourn for the fallen. Do not pity the dead, only fight for the living. She steps forward one foot after the next in such succession that her speed seemed 'in-human'. Throwing up the crow-bar she waits for the forceful collision only to feel only the heat in her shoulder. (Eh?) In that instant, moving between the fleeing people and trying to shield Eric, her weapon had been melted clean in half. The point of his sword had found its way through her should and out the other end. It seemed an eternity, a gradual heat that became the worst pain she had ever felt-the sword melted every portion of the wound it inflicted, that is what actually cut her: a lazer-like heat. The demon pulls his blade. Feeling every motion, it made causes even more anguish. It was smooth though, a master swordsman could only have such grace in the art of killing. Its out and the young one staggers back. (She overcame her fear and through herself in the way.) He was amazed for a moment, no he held respect for this girl who sacrificed her arm for the foolish human-even though he saw her coming and diverted his saber. She screams in anguish, seeming to call upon the heavens with a response of lightning. The boy ran toward him, a Sith, but it was felt with easily. He raises his hand slightly, using his powers to lift Eric without even touching him.

"You cannot save her."

H-he spoke! Not only that, he spoke 'their' language. He jesters his hand and Eric is thrown across the piles of bodies. She will die soon enough and there is only this act of mercy which will allow them to say their farewells. (IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!) She cries at the pain in her arm, among everything she endured until now, this could not be controlled. She had to scream, her body had to acknowledge the pain-that her arm could barley move. The demon with a human's face leaves her, but she finds that she is lifted weightlessly in air.

"Watch closely, young one, as I take the life of your friend."

Eric attempts to sit up, but he is thrown down by lightning, by lightning coming from the fingertips of the demon! She cannot speak anymore, words escape her as her conscious fades.

"D..on..."

Her vision is fading, it blurry now, to which she can no longer tell the face of Eric or the demon. (Please...stop...) He was going to die...she was going to die...all the struggling, in less than a day the two had succumb to anguish and pain not even an elder can compare. Her friend is about to die before her eyes once again. What was the point of following those feelings-it is what has killed them both. (Stop it...) Fear. Pain. Anger. Hatred. 'Rage'. Everything swarmed in her mind and all at once the noise and the heavy pressure became nothingness.

"HHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His power is overwhelmed in that moment...when all hope had faded, the animal had awoken. She lands on the ground and makes no hesitation in grabbing the broken bar. Kill him. The Sith turned back, he looked back at such a feeling, such power that exploded from a person who hardly had enough to cling to her own life. Eric drops to the ground. The young one drops below the swing of his saber and smashes at his shin, shattering his plate. He pushes her back into a building-something that should have killed her...but from the dust she stood, her eyes devoid-ed of all fear and pain. All that remains is raw rage and hatred, a perfect candied to be a user of the Force. He raises his fingers to her and shoots lightning once again. She swings her arm out and throws a wave of nothingness that diverts the strike to the heavens.

"A Jedi, here?"

That is not possible, they are in another galaxy, this is the first habitable world they have come to therefore it is impossible to find a 'Jedi' out 'here'. There is no training this person has, and the power appeared suddenly, could it be someone had more than an 'aptitude' to become a Sith among these primitives? She runs at him swinging violently, disregarding any cutting to her weapon and only dodging those strikes that would reach herself.

"Who are you young one?"

She gave no answer, more of, she had not been able to 'understand' him. Acting on raw instinct, on raw power this girl lacks any judgment or intelligence. (I wonder.) The Sith rose his hand taking an invisible hold of Eric. Then she through herself into the demon, knocking the two of them into the crimson waters. Roaring like an animal gone mad, she pounds her fist into his face; stepping on the hand that held the saber so not to have any unnecessary attacks. The girl is held in the air, having no control over him now. She struggles as the air is cut off-he is coughing her. Lightning courses throughout her body, yet not enough to kill.

"Its useless. You cannot fight me, who has powers you cannot even comprehend."

The saber extends to its full length and is held parallel to the steaming body. Back to the start. Her eyes glare at the Sith, such hateful, evil eyes stair at him as she yells when struggling to escape his power. The lightning within the heavens flashes, blinding him for a second-a second where she is upon him bashing his skull with the iron bar. His hand uses a force to stop the bar before another strike, but its not enough to faze her. Her arm is soaked in the blood of the fallen; her own blood streams down her face, shattered by the falling rain. She hacks blood, but her mind had yet to grasp the feeling of 'pain' and 'fear'. Everything that was her no longer exists, only an enraged 'demon' with no knowledge outside of slaughtering the enemy. (I'll kill him.) Her family is dead, her friends are dead-everyone is dead; she is alone. (Don't leave me.) Reaching for that light, reaching for an end to the darkness she dropped inside; now she seems to be watching her own movements-making none of them of her own accord, yet they are what she wants to do. She is a spectator to her own actions. At last she graduated becomes aware, showing signs of feeling the 'pain' and 'fear' that was vacant until now. He stops her hand, but the pipe is dropped willingly to be grasped once more in the same hand whose movements were nothing more than jerks from a wounded shoulder. She charges again, cocking her arm back, the lighting from the heavens strikes-it surges throughout her arm and against such feeling she continues to swing and finally collides with the lightning the Sith shoots from his finger-tips. In that moment, the longest moment she felt a sense of peace, a calm warmth that cradled her into the bright white light that was produced by the collision of their two feelings:  
Grasp power-Protect what is precious.

01:00:00 Days after the Invasion of Earth 

**Chapter 5- A child soaked in blood**

She awoke to a black sky, thinking that she had not opened her eyes, but rather that she is staring at the emptiness of the afterlife. The idea of being dead escaped upon feeling the rain hit her face; the pain in her body reminded her: 'I am alive'. Its a debate whether to sit or not, having no feeling from her left arm and not wanting to feel that more is wounded than what is known. Gradually her vision focused, able to distinguish the walls of two buildings, thinking that she is in an alleyway-how? Sound returns, sounds beyond the rain, but people talking, vehicles zooming around her; everything had been a dream. Now she must force herself to be seen, to cry for help in anyway she can; find Eric.

"H..hel...p..."

She whispers, passed dry and cracked lips. What had actually happened? Against the rejection of her body she rolls on her stomach and shakily stands, using the side of the building to stay up.

"S..some-one...h-help..."

The tears trickle down in response to the pain to the knowledge that she is alive. Its comforting in a sense-to feel this pain is a testament that this is not an illusion, that she is alive. A person walks past her, a person who is colored blue and has two tentacles protruding down its head like hair. She freezes. (What is this?) This isn't home, that isn't a human, she isn't anywhere.

"(Different language?)"

That fear passes her back, forces her to run as fast as she could anywhere, everywhere. (NOT REAL! NOT REAL! NOT REAL! NOT REAL!) She slips hitting a puddle- beside her a six-legged hairless cat-thing roars bolting passed her. (WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?) This isn't Earth, this isn't anywhere near her so where is she? She searches franticly for him, for the bastard who tried to kill her-no one, she is alone. It hurts, her body, her heart, her mind-everything is falling apart! Her breathing quickens and shallows; this is wrong, everything-Eric, Jacob, what happened to everyone!? Her chest tightens, this feeling-being suffocated, seeing things, hearing strange sounds-(Everyone...) She grips her fist, grinding her teeth she breathes...

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

A force unlike anything breaks from her body, crushing everything around her and shaking the very energy she uses; she is alone.

They all felt it, even the young ones, the Padawans who had yet to become Jedi. The Force itself had cried out. He searches around the hall, then dashes to the Counsel Chambers-the Masters already gathered before his arrival. He bows respectfully, trying to catch his breath he is the first to speak what all thought.

"Masters there has been a disturbance in the Force."

The eldest and wisest of all Jedi had kept his eyes shut. A small, green, long-eared elf-like being he is Yoda, a Jedi Master and the leader of the Jedi Counselor for much of the Millennia. He grunts opening his eyes to the Knight who came before them.

"True this is, the Force more mysterious it is now. A powerful emotion, one has. Find them we must, be careful we must."

"How is this possible? A single person cannot manipulate the Force in such a way. Nonetheless it is one who we do not know."

Master is correct, each of the Counsel knows each and every Jedi and Padawan that is apart of the Order. This person must have training, to be able to use the Force the way Master Yoda describes is impossible otherwise. Its impossible to know where this person is, the cry was heard throughout the Force, throughout the entire Galaxy. The Force seemed to shiver, but at the same time it seemed to help this person. Was such a thing possible? Could the Force itself actually have 'intelligence' rather than be a single connection of the energy of all living things? The Masters cannot help, but wonder what else about the force do they not know.

"Master Yoda, even if it is that a single person caused this disturbance, what evidence is there that they are one that can be found?"

"Nearby, they are. The feelings you must follow, somewhere here on Coruscant they are. How they came I do not know, who they are I cannot see, but know of them we do."

It was simple-find this person, rung them before the counsel and discover their purpose. The young Jedi Knight knew more though. The Master took this disturbance as a threat, as something to be treated with cautiousness and danger. He knew better, in his long years beside the Force, beside the Jedi Order, he can tell the difference between a cry and a call for help.

Most Jedi that were not dispatched were sent to locate this person. The majority searched the upper quadrants of the cities, while the lone Jedi Knight had known specifically they would not be there. He felt it, the fear, the anger, hatred and pain, but compared to his own which he long ago overcame, this was beyond. He never understood it himself, how he had such a natural understanding of the Force. Now more than ever he is grateful for this. The further he traveled down to the lower sectors, the stronger the feelings became. For hours he searched, for the large surge of power.

"(Different language.)"

The Patrol Droids reported a large power surge in sector 787 AE-9, eight hours ago; just four blocks away. Down here, in a sector run by the Huts, a Jedi must be aware of his surroundings; drawing attention would not be wise. He wore a brown hooded-rob; traditional for all Jedi Knights which conceals their weapons, their clothing, and their faces. He follows the trail, it calls to him, a growing pressure which brings screams to his Jedi instincts-they are ignored as he presses on. Turning right he walks down the ally and comes to an enormous hole randomly between the two buildings. Everything around him was crushed. The ground itself-parts were turned to dust entirely while lucky sections were left with mere cracks. The building's side her charred, black by an intense heat and instantly cooled to an ugly misshapen mass along the walls. The pressure, the feelings of Pain and Rage were here, but the trail did not end here. It became far fainter, and trickles on for a short distance-a child! He runs quickly, stretching his hand to them. The child opens its eyes and scurries back fearfully. A girl, nearing the prime of her life it seems is wounded in many manners. The Jedi notices this and backs away some, lowering to a single knee and offering his hand.

"Its alright young one, I will not hurt you."

He watches her hesitate, clearly she had been surprised at his words-perhaps she did not think he would speak the same tongue as her.

"I'm here to help you."

He does not move, but upon seeing a burn within her shoulder he is fearful for her state of mind as well. (That wound, its...) She tries to move, but the agony made it impossible.

"May I come closer?"

"S-stay ba-ck-!"

She hacks blood gripping her chest. He took a step toward her showing it for a split-second...She jumped up imminently swinging a severed bar. The Jedi moves to the side, evading every swing (though it could hardly be called that) and making no attempt to harm her. Slightly he pushes her off her feet, but uses his powers to catch her before hitting the ground.

"LET-ME-GO!"

His hold is overpowered and she swings, only this time everything she hits is backed with a Force-attack.

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

Now he must draw his saber. A blue light emits from that hilt and extends to its full length. The girl staggers back, her legs shacking and her arm throbbing.

"Why don't you just kill me...you took everything from me..."

What was she talking about? Does she mistaken him for another? For the one who caused her those wounds? He looks to the place she sat, it is soaked with her blood that streams toward him; washed away by the rain. He could not blame her.

"I'm not the one who attacked you."

His saber retracts back into the round hilt. He will not fight her, a scared and hurt child. She only acted out o fear and that fear is causing her powers to run rampant. He can see it though, beneath the angry and hateful expression is the one who called for help. She trips, but catches herself-jerking forward she runs swinging the pipe sluggishly. The Knight uses his power to throw the weapon from her...from that moment her entire drive to fight stopped.

"Please...don't...kill me..."

She looks up at the sky, feeling each drop pounce off her face, and watching her sight fade again finally falls back. He runs quickly catching her limp and unconscious body. It would be alright now, he would keep her safe, he would not let anyone touch her because despite what the Counsel might believe the Force works in mysterious ways. She is no dangerous and he can clearly see that within her heart there is a light that shines brighter than any he has ever come across. 

**Chapter 6- Prisoner of Darkness  
**

"Strange, this young one is. Strong the Force is with her, but a Jedi, she is not."

Master Yoda walks with is cane toward the other Master and stops, placing one hand over the other atop the cane. They all had gathered upon the Jedi's return, astonished at the young adult he carried so tenderly in his arms. His robes were over her, shielding her from the rain. The first he demanded was medical attention-she was mere moments from death and how she held on they could not fathom. Her wounds were strange: broken bones, lacerations; her entire left arm had been burnt black and cracked, but what made them the most anxious is the 'Lightsaber' wound in her shoulder. The member who were on Coruscant at the time were speechless and unbelieving, at first, of the Jedi's words. How could this young girl be the cause of the disturbance within the Force? Now she lies in the medical facility, with no certainty that she would live through the night. Master Windu crosses his arms and watches as the Medical Droids peel away the charcoal flesh and stitch close the hole through her shoulder.

"I sense a great imbalance within her. She has much anger and hatred that has manifested toward the Dark Side."

"Master she was defending herself-"

"Did you attack her first or show any hostility?"

The Jedi is cut off by Master Windu and remains quite. He is allowing his concern for this girl cloud his judgement. Its seen as a weakness, to not be able to see what clearly accrued: she attacked him with an intent to kill him. She is dangerous. Master Windu continues to question the Jedi Knight.

"Is there any record of her identity?"

"No Master, I looked in the archives, but she is not listed anywhere."

"Perhaps she is from the outer rings of the galaxy, many governments are imbalanced and do not register their births."

Master Ki-adi-mundi lifts her hand from the glass window and walks to enter the room in order perform healing.

"A possibility this is, for now we wait. Until she wakes questions we will have."

All bow to one another and depart. Only Master Yoda does not move, "Qui-Gon wait a moment." Jedi Qui-Gon steps forward kneeling to master Yoda's height. It had been five years since he became a Jedi and by Master Yoda's hope he would soon become a Master. Qui-Gon had been raised by the order since he was, but an infant and many already speak of his wisdom, even at a young age, and his strength with the Force. Master Yoda trusts his judgement and asks again what 'he' believes, not the Counsel.

"What do your feeling say hm?"

Qui-Gon looks back to the girl, watching the Master begin to heal her broken mind and body. What does he truest think of her? Having just met her, he knew nothing only about her strong desire to live and her fear of the 'Lightsaber'-or those who use it.

"She isn't like us Master, I feel she didn't just fear us, she looked as though she had never seen us before. Like she was lost, or that something had happened that caused her great terror."

"Such as?"

He breathes, trying to focus his thoughts to find hers.

"She said 'you killed them'. At first I thought she mistook me for another, but then I saw the look in her eyes. She truly believed that 'anyone' who has a 'Lightsaber' is her enemy."

He is young, but even he can recognize that look-she had emptiness in her eyes, but despite that the will to leave. She wanted to live even if she seemed to lose everything-live.

"She is afraid that's all."

He entered the room and stood beside her. (I will not leave you alone.)

She sank into that bottomless water. It felt cold, to be dragged down by this black grave that continues to take ahold of her soul. (What's this?) She could not open her eyes, but she knew where the heat escaped her naked body. Rising to gasp the light that shone from the surface the wound within her shoulder leaks out leaving a crimson trail to the bloody-red clouds that reached from the abyss. (Where was I before this?) The memories play before her eyes yet she cannot see them, only know what they are. A man, a human with a blue laser-sword had last shut away his weapon even as she attacked him. (Why did he do that?) He did not look like the man she knew from hours before-he was nothing like him. 'Im here to help you.' From the clouds he broke, his body muscular and scarred from the countless battles he must have fought. He smiles darkly, reaching his hand and touching her arm and leaning his body against her own. (Ah.) He arm trails off and as it does she slowly opens her own eyes giving the same chilling smile. (Its warm.) The darkness he was born in begins to take her along to their side. Slowly she is taken to that darkness, to the evil within her mind she never knew existed. (Kill them.) She chuckles. (Everyone of them.) There is another voice beside her own, one that whispers to her, that gives her a reason to live. (Avenge them.) She arm pulses neither painfully or comforting, but merely to acknowledge the strength it is to receive. (Every one of them must die. Make them suffer as you suffered.) Her eyes begin to paint in the blood of the fallen. (Kill them, my prisoner of darkness.) 

**Chapter 7-a brave new world  
**

There was an expectation, a kind of hope that when she opened her eyes everything would have been a nightmare. However, there was the 'hope' she wouldn't wake up, that she would just fade away if it had been real. Slowly one eye opens, the other was swollen cut, yet it only felt sore and not painful. Her vision depicts only a bright white light-heaven? The eye wonders and eventually the head turns to seeing a man with long brown hair asleep beside her. (He...) This feeling was the same as before, even in the darkness of her hatred and fear this feeling is what brought her back. A warm bright presence-she wants to grasp that feeling again. At last she pays mind to where she is: it appeared as a sort of hospital room, though as she becomes able to see more and more, is taken by surprise at how in-human this technology looks. An oxygen mask is over her nose and mouth, but she is too afraid of what might happened if she removes it. There was hardly any pain-why? How long had she been out? How did she get here? What happened to everyone-everyone...she clenches her fists: dead. Angry tears roll down her face when struggling to sit up. Her arm moves. (!?) It was perfectly functional; no pain only soreness, no blackness only white bandages. There is a floating screen beside her with a projection of the human muscle structure. As she moved it moved. (Where the fuck am I!?) No country on earth had such technology, even Japan! She hesitated. Is she...not even on earth anymore? A door, something that represents a door! A large glass opening, but it does not move-the only way she can find out of here. (Let me out!) A tall African man appears in front of the door-she jumps back, tripping and hitting the ground. The door opened and he came closer, with a heavy, mean frown on his face. He wore brown robs, most of his clothing looked very marshal-arts- related, but it was the sight of the sword hilt on his side that made her most afraid. Its hard to move her arm, and every part of her body is sore, but not enough to trouble her attempts to escape.

"G-get away from me!"

She throws down anything she can grab-backing into the corner. She clenches her fist, "Get-BACK!" Her hand extends out causing the windows to shatter. (!?) Qui-Gon awoke and jumped between Master Windu and the girl.

"Master please wait! She doesn't understand, please give her a chance!"

He could no understand why Master Windu had come, why the girl was in the corner, but Qui-Gon knows who he should protect. The tall, large man with long hair turned around to her and offered his hand. It was the same before, he hadn't meant to harm her at all, but the opposite. It was difficult to understand this place, but the warm feeling she got from him seemed the only light this world had. She took is hand shakily, but the moment he lifted her up, she felt the same peace when her an that monster collided in the rains.

"Where am I?"

She stayed behind Qui-Gon, fearful that if she left his side that 'Master' would kill her. They sat her back down and kept all droids and anything other than humans away for the time being. The planet is called Coruscant, really the world is one enormous city. They gave her odd looking food, that looked too out of taste to even look at, but nonetheless she ate.

"What's your name young one?"

"Kira Nightraven, I'm from well planet Earth I guess."

"Earth?"

They looked at her as though she made no sense. Had she made a mistake? Had these been the ones who attacked her home and now she made herself out to be a target? She grips the sharp utensil.

"There is no such planet, what system is it in?"

I hint of fear. She didn't want to answer anymore, the fact they speak like earth doesn't even exist is ridiculous. Kira sighs rubbing her shoulder.

"Let me ask: how did you receive a wound from a 'Lightsaber'?"

Is that what were called? Made sense, considering how much it fucking hurt; nonetheless how bright the light was when it cut apart her weapon-her family flashes in her eyes. (NGH!) Kira lost her appetite and stairs at her hands. A low chuckle soon becomes a menacing laughter. How comical! It like two sides of the same coin! The one she must have fought must have been the opposite of these guys, these 'Jedi'.

"He had a red sword like yours."

"Red? Are you sure?"

She grinds her teeth, gripping her arm. There is no doubt about it-never would she forget him, never would she forgive him. Revenge, she wanted to slaughter him to tear him apart for what he had done to everyone, to her- "Kira?" Qui-Gon touches her shoulder and the heavy pressure the Jedi felt within the room subsided. (Sorry.) Kira loosens her hold on herself, and rubs her eye. (I'm sorry...)

"Awake it seems you are."

Kira glances around and sees no one. Qui-Gon bows and steps aside-a ghost? She hears a croaking laugh. She looks at the ground and sees a green blur leap on her bed. (What the fuck!) She jumped hitting the ground. A Goblin! A little green Goblin with long ears and a-cane? He is dressed just like the other two; a pet maybe. The little creature laughs.

"Surprised, you are, to see me? Humans all you have known hm? Not from our galaxy perhaps?"

Kira stood up and migrated toward Qui-Gon. He laughs at her and moves out of the way some, patting her back.

"Master Yoda I am called. From a world outside of this one I am. You are lost are you not?"

"Y-ya, I'm from Earth..."

Kira asks for a pen and paper, which takes longer to interpret than she thought. Finally she draws her world, the planets around it, the system it lies in and the Constellations she can recall. The 'computer' scans her sketch and comes up with weird symbols. Impossible-they said there was an error, that such a planet nor the star she mentioned exist. What was happening? Just where was she? How long had she actually been unconscious? Kira had only questions and no answers no idea what was real.

"Hey!"

She feel over-fainted from the stress of her mind and body. Master Yoda frowns placing his three-fingered hand on her head. Her mind was confused and chaotic; it would shatter if any more was forced upon her. The Masters agreed they would meditate on this affaire and leave the child in the custody of Qui-Gon who showed to be the only one Kira would go near. Days passed and she began to be fed up with being locked away in the room under the careful eye of the 'Masters'. However, Qui-Gon taught her about many things, believing that she may have simply lost her true memories. It was a thought though, one of many theories as to her origins and strange manner of behavior. She wrote in what seemed like child's work, did math and science of an entirely different manner than what is taught in the Republic, and despite the strength she had before, the calmer she became the more her powers seemed to diminish. Kira spoke as if she had never known she had such powers. Every time she saw a Droid she kept away from it, anytime there was another Jedi or of another species she hid behind him. Qui-Gon researched 'Earth' and came up with nothing-another galaxy, is that even possible? There haven't been any explorations outside their galaxy is a thousand years. A red Lightsaber, just how did any of her story fit together? She is 17, not even grown and she has endured a lifetime of pain in a day.

"You don't have to stay here you know."

Kira did odd movements to keep herself physically active, even with her injuries, her physical make up was only slightly different than other humans. Qui-Gon turned off the game he taught her to play: it kept her happy, reminding her of 'chess' back home.

"The Counsel has charged me with keeping an eye on you. I cannot disobey my Masters."

Kira frowns standing up and looking outside the window of the room she was move to. Flying cars, Aliens, Spaceships, laser guns and swords-it seemed like a world out of a book. She had yet to talk about what happened on her home world or when she was born. Looking at the dates this place kept, they would not add up-or the other crazy theory she tried desperately to dismiss.

"Is there a chance you could get permission to get me out of here?"

"I would have to ask the Cousnel-"

"I'll ask 'em. I'll tell them everything I know then they'll have to let me go. I'm not dangerous-just not really from around here."

They kept her in restraints, clearly they did not want her to cause any trouble. People with strange, armored clothing and double edged 'Lightsabers' circled around her. 'Temple Guardians' she believe Qui-Gon said. They were taken by an elevator that ran much faster and smoother than ones on her home. Kira looks outside the class frame of the lift. (I'm really not on Earth.) It was just at sunset when the doors opened, but the lights of the city-plant were already visible just before the horizon. Spaceships zoomed up and down and the enter city is no calmer than during the day. A city that never sleeps, a planet that never goes dark. She laughs to herself, it did remind her of the cities on her own world.

"Move."

She steps off the elevator and waits outside two large doors as Qui-Gon leaves her. The anxiety of being utterly along with strangers filled her with fear, but per what her only friend said, she had to somehow keep herself calm, even a little. Kira steps toward the chairs the guard jerk their 'seethed' weapons (if you would call it that).

"I'm just sitting down."

Kira growls, annoyed that every little thing she did seemed to be taken as a threat. Qui-Gon opened the door and asked only Kira proceed. She does so coy-ishly and stops beside Qui-Gon in the center of the room. This is the Jedi Counsel Chamber. Windows on all sides, its were the senior most 'Masters' of the 'Jedi Order' gather and discuss issues and matters that the 'Republic' has no matters in. Kira has a hard time remembering the structure their government runs under other than the familiar word of 'Senate'. Not everyone here is human, many are different shapes and sizes, colors and genders. Not all were here either, some were far away on missions and appeared before Kira and the others as a blue hologram. The atmosphere was uneasy and dense in the presence of such powerful people.

"Do you know why you are here?"

The African Master with a bad attitude asks her harshly. Kira replies with 'no' because she had done nothing wrong-she had no killed anyone, and is long 'lost' it seems. They say to her that she is under suspicion for having knowledge of the Force and having neither a Master nor having a 'real' identity. (Whatever you say.)

"What is your name young one?"

"Kira Nightraven. I'm a human from the planet Earth, that according to your information doesn't exist."

Kira boldly states, but still having sounded respectful in some way. It doesn't matter I they believe her. All that matters is getting free and finding her way to her real home. People were dying and she was being comforted lightyears away-she cannot even stand to look at herself.

"Calm your anger young Nightraven, you will find no enemy other than who you make one yourself."

Anger? Kira hesitated, how did they know what she was thinking, what she is feeling!?

"You have thoughts that dwell on your home world, on your friends."

"They're being killed by your Order! Damn right I'm thinking about them!"

It snapped, the small attempt to control her anger for these demons was impossible from the start. Qui-Gon is escorted out and the door locked behind him. Of course they would lock the door, they have no fear of anything exiting-Kira smirks, they believe they can over-whelm her.

"Mistaken, you are. Projecting your hatred and rage unto those around you, you have."

Master Yoda became something she grew used to, she often saw him come and go. He checked on her likely to see whether she would snap.

"I told you! Your bastards with the red 'Lightsaber' murdered my family and friends and tried to kill me!"

Her hands shake, "I'm going to slaughter everyone of you bastards!"

The Masters rose all holding their hands up at Kira. (!?) She is forced into the ground. Like an animal she struggles to get up, her own power beginning to stir and grow rampant again. (Kill them.) That voice again eggs her on to enjoy an endless battle, to get revenge! (Revenge is the only answer now.) The restraints snap and she runs on all fours at Master Yoda, laughing darkly as her hand sparks. The little Goblin vanishes from her sight. (!?) Above, she moves back, slipping and rolling-landing on her knees. From behind he pushes her in the doors. "GAH!" In that split second his hand is in the gap between her breast and neck. (!?)

"Help you, I will. The darkness in your heart, suppress it we will."

A hot burst of radiance extends from her chest to throughout her body. (What's this?) Master Yoda backs away, watching as her eyes which began to paint red, shadow to a dark purple. Peace. At is all she felt-weightlessness, a warmth in her chest. The darkness in her heart had retreated back into her subconscious and showed no signs of return. Kira stood up and flexed her hands and blinked many times to clear the fuzziness. She was freed from a heavy burden, from the feelings these memories possessed. The Masters back away, still weary of her next actions. They jump when she drops to her knees and performs bow with her head to the ground, her hands facing one another and her elbows out.

"I'm sorry for my actions and my words. I have no idea what I was thinking, I'm truly sorry."

"A pleasure, it is, to meet the real Nightraven. Help, we will, to find your home."

Did they plan for this? Did they know of Kira's thoughts and feelings? No, they 'did' know and ensured that whatever darkness she had would come and be able to be put out all at once. They were Master Jedi, they knew things about the Force others did not-though even to them it works in mysterious ways, they believe that this young one's appearance was a single to a great change. Master Windu did not agree to this, but given her true nature, the Counsel decided that it would be best to have her free, but under the Order's watch. Kira had not believed it herself, that Qui-Gon volunteered to be her guard. Instead of going on missions and helping people he wanted to stay and babysit a fussy teenager. The Counsel meeting is adjured and all that are left in the tower are Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and Kira herself. The little Goblin sits in his chair as Kira and Qui-Gon stood.

"Access to the archives, you will have. Do not dwell on thoughts of what 'could' have been or what 'may be'. There is much fear in you young Nightraven. Fear turns to hate, hate turns to pain, pain...leads to suffering. Ask you to let go, I do not, but ask you to accept fate, I do."

"Accept Master?"

Even Qui-Gon had not understood what the Master had meant. Accepting what precisely: That Kira could do nothing for her home, the way she is now? Perhaps that those she worried over are gone? It rattled as a puzzle as both Kira and Qui-Gon bow and leave the room. She was tired, hungry, but also wanted to see what this new world held. What was this futuristic place like? What beings besides humans existed? Cultures, languages, animals-everything now became a fascination to her. There was no fear, only excitement; no hatred only joy to be alive; no regret only the determination to find the truth. 

**Chapter 8-the Archives  
**

Hours turned to days, days became weeks and before Kira had realized a month had passed. The Jedi's library had been named the 'Archives' because of the nearly infinite data recorded in the information streams that was said to be the largest collection in the galaxy. Whenever she was not researching possible locations of her home world, Kira set out to learn as much as possible about the galaxy she stood in. Qui-Gon had been a great help, all that mentioned unknown worlds, new stars and systems-anything. What had been pieced together thus far was that users of the 'Dark Side of the Force' were called the 'Sith'. They wielded red Lightsabers and were powered by negatives emotions such as rage, lust, hatred, and greed. The 'Jedi', those who use the 'Light side of the Force', use brighter colors (mainly green and blue-green signal Jedi 'Masters' and Blue for Jedi 'Knights' 'Padawans' and 'Young Ones'. She felt horrible, when she mistaken-ed the two. (Though she didn't know the difference at the time.) Qui-Gon Jinn had been raised by the Order since he was an infant and has known no other life outside it. Its no wonder why he obeyed the rules so diligently. Kira understood that the Force is energy, that it lives in all living things and those who can manipulate that energy are the Jedi and Sith (though the Sith are extinct). It did not explain, however, why she was able to use it-coming from a world that had never known such a thing until that day. Qui-Gon said that the Force works in mysterious ways, that it, as energy must maintain balance and this has a will of its own in a sense. He said that perhaps because she wanted to protect her friend so much and that the fight had no balance the Force within awoke an inner strength. Its a nice way of putting her thoughts about slaughtering the Counsel.

"You stair at the screen any longer and your mind may swell up and explode."

Qui-Gon balances a cup on her head, leaning over the holographic screen. She sighs, sitting back in her chair in a manner of an elderly man in deep thought-Qui-Gon laughs when she gets a crease in her forehead from squinting too hard.

"A Jedi must drink knowledge as though sucking on the nipple of a bottle."

Kira repeats what Qui-Gin had said before and shuts off the screen-a break would do her some good. A month and she has yet to make a dent in the Archives. If this kept up there may be no world to go back too. The thought flares up her anger, but she dismissed I quickly to sheer away and ideas about what 'might have happen'. Still the question ponders: if the Sith have all been dead for over a thousand years then how did they appear on her world? She tried her best to draw the machines, the weapons, and appearances of her enemies, yet they were ancient in comparison to the machines or 'Droids' the Republic uses today. (There's no way...) Qui-Gon pokes her forehead.

"Something is troubling you."

There is no longer a need to feel it-its written on her face.

"The dates don't add up." She said looking proudly to her 'hand-written' notes. According to her memory and the dates of the Republic, surprisingly they are relatively close. In ancient times, on Earth, humans counted the years back from 'Before Common Era' and then once year one was reached changed to AnoDomini. They use the same thing, the only difference being 'BBY'. Here it is the year 54 BBY while on Earth its the year 2035. That is why she does not understand, the only way for this to be is- Qui-Gon tugs on her shirt.

"You must rest, come-on I'll take you to a good place to eat."

Kira put on a smile, but her stomach lurched. (Please don't let it be fried 'Ka'Li'.) It had been out of character for Qui-Gon to take her anywhere besides the Jedi Temple and a few necessary places. He dressed in a simple garb; really just a brown cloth over his Jedi wear and took the two of him in his hovercraft-a roller-coaster every time. The two went down to what seemed an urban-downtown type area. (What is that?) Qui-Gon notices her attention is driven to beyond the small towers.

"What is it?"

A tightness in her chest. A similar feeling to just before her home was attacked. (Impossible.) She dismisses the feeling as nothing more than her mind playing tricks on her. She responds, "Nothing, I felt something not welcoming."

"What is it?"

Kira glares toward the sky. Clear as day-(I hate this sky.) "Its the same feeling I had before my world was attacked-a tightness in my chest." Kira follows behind Qui-Gon, then passes him. "Its nothing." The Jedi Knight looks the same way Kira had and feels nothing. Could she be atoned then true Force users? He recalls his own years beside his closest friend Tahl-the both of them were particularly close to the Force. She could have such potential to be a Jedi, even at such an old age. The man watches her smile, watches the one who was so fearful, now be a beacon of light-she could be the one the legends speak of even. 

**Chapter 9-the truth  
**

Kira drops the small, hand-held projector and staggers back.

"That's impossible."

She grabs her head starring wide-eyed at the record. Hidden deep within the files, she happened upon it purely by accident: an old recording of communication between the Sith 'Empire' and a ship called the 'Revolution' about a deep-space exploration for the expansion of the 'Empire'. The ship is no different than the one she watched glass everything in sight. It could be another, but at the same time it was placed as 'Un-Commissioned' meaning it went missing while all others registered were either destroyed or scrapped. Kira hits the wall of a nearby terminal. The last 'Galactic War' was from 3681 to 3653 BBY. The date contact was lost was 3653, months before the war ended and the Sith made a 'treaty', but really were whipped out. The conversion was simple to this computer, but there had to be a mistake. She continues to stair at the ship, as it took off, as its cloaked commander, a 'Sith Lord', bowed to the 'Dark Lord of the Sith'. He was aboard that Starship as well. The one who she fought, who spoke to her with sun familiarity, who threatened to kill her friend. In that light what happened to 'him'? What happened to those who were still alive, to Eric? In that bright light she had not even thought once that it could have set a reaction that killed them. Spared by the Force perhaps, then where is that Sith, where are those who were not protected? (Dammit!) Kira slams her fist into the terminal, smashing it; sparks and smoke erupted, but it did not faze her. (How is that even possible!? I couldn't have done this!) The elderly human librarian rushes over to her.

"Are you alright?"

Kira grabs her arm, feeling her heart skip a beat. (Shit! Calm down!) She weakly smiles at the woman-"M-Master Yoda..." Qui-Gon appeared taking The space beside Kira. She exhales, "The Force..." She squeezes her arm firmly, "Is it possible to teleport?" Qui-Gon's eyes become wide in surprise-teleportation? Kira stood up uneasily and swipes away his hand when he reaches.

"Stay-away."

Its a warning, a saddened one filled with despair and torture. She was trying to protect him-another rampage!?

"I finally found out what happened."

She giggles darkly, "I'm not from this galaxy after all. I'm not even from this time; two thousand years in fact."

Time travel? Such a power has never been, has never been known or used, then how could such a thing be possible? The librarian left, ran to quickly find Master Yoda. She hoped he could suppress these feelings again-the rampant-ness of an unbalanced mind: hatred for the loss of her family, sadness for the loss of her friends and every innocent person; hesitation at the thought she could not control her feelings, regret that she was the only one to live, and remorse to be the last of her home world. (You're all alone now.) The voice echoes from the darkness in her mind. (You lacked the power to save them and for that you have been punished-sent to a time you do not belong in.)

"Shut up!"

Kira grinds her teeth. It hurt so much! There was nothing to go back to, no one to return to, to fight for. Only the nothingness of the universe. (You're alone, there isn't any meaning for you now.)

"You're wrong!"

Who was she yelling at? Someone else was in her mind-he felt another presence, faint, but not one that meant any good. (You are too weak and you cannot save anyone-)

"I know that!"

The tears rolls down her face. At once a warmth circles around her, it cuts off all the darkness by emanating light more beautiful than all the colors of a sun set, the full moon and the northern lights combined! (I know that...I can't do anything...) The pressure lessens the moment Master Yoda arrives.

"The truth, have you found?"

He sounded distressed because he too felt the on-coming darkness even before she felt it come. But everything would be alright now-Master Yoda knew what he would do with this girl, what he could do for her. The Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had stopped her rampage all on his own and it was that power that was necessary to subdue the darkness until she could be taught to release it.

"I won't be going home. I don't have one anymore."

She backs away from Qui-Gon's large body. Its all her fault; the deaths of her friends, of her family is all because she is powerless. She could not fight a Sith without loosing herself, she cannot control the anger of those who killed her, of the hatred she has of herself. These feelings lead one to the Dark Side and Kire refuses to accept a fate like that. The Force works in mysterious ways and there is a reason why she was brought to the future. Never again. She does not want that, to see the people she loves, to see innocent people die at the hands of an enemy. Its not to redeem herself, not to make up for those already lost because there is nothing left in the past that can make things go back to how they were; only what lies in front of her.

"Master Yoda..."

Kira bows as any member of the Order would, "Please, I want to become a Jedi." 

**Chapter 10- time passes  
**

Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
Date: 64 BBY  
Side notes: ten years since the arrival of Padawan Kira Nightraven.

She ran the simulator hundreds of times, each time she wanted it to be different; the habit of reacting to surprise is what would make her a better warrior. Its been ten years since she made her vow, her promise to become stronger for the sake of others. Kira swipes at the holographic Sith cutting him in half. There is no mercy, not even to a holographic. A Sith is a Sith and when she found him she could kill him not out of anger, not for hatred, but a simple jester of payback. To be flustered over the feelings of the past lead her astray many times, but over these years the old Padawan had learned the value and love of the 'Living Force'. The Jedi Counsel had not allowed her to leave their sights, but as long as Master Qui-Gon was around she had nothing to fear. She had been over-joyed to hear that he had been granted the rank of 'Master', but Kira laughed when hearing with his constant clashes with the Counsel-they both had changed. More than anything when being assigned to a Master, she prayed it would be Master Qui-Gon. The hope quickly vanished after he stopped accepting Padawans. He first had turned to the Dark Side, it seemed, which caused great distress for her friend. (I wonder if he's forgotten about me.) Kira had not changed, she had not aged a day since then. It was curious to find whether this was an older power, or a sort of immortality Jedi, two thousand years ago, could use. Even accepting this galaxy, this time as her own still she searched; the Sith had kept the slip-space log 'somewhere' and it was a manner of finding it. A frail hope, yes, but the only one that connected her to her origins. Today would be the day she constructs a Lightsaber on her own. Recently returning from the retrieval of her power crystal, she found a blue one that called out to her: 'I've been waiting for you' it sounded. The Force works in mysterious ways. Its a special time when forging your own weapon- its elegant and precise, nothing like the common blaster used by many and all. A Jedi is a master swordsman, a wise counselor, and a humble monk. At first Kira had no interests in the classes of philosophy and long hours of meditation, but as time grew, her mind became more open to the ways of the Jedi, and her heart closed off to those once knew her. Thoughts of him came more often, and as best as she could she tried to dismissed them; such a thing would be impossible from the start. Qui-Gon would never see her the way she does. Pieces of the Jedi's blade float in the air. In perfect harmony the sections attach and tightly bond to the point of unbreakable. Years it took to be able to simply move an object-to use energy from anything beside negative emotions proved nearly impossible. The Masters had helped her though, had shown her what true strength is and for what reason to have it. 'A Jedi must not know, anger, hatred or love.' The saber floats into her palms and as she take ahold of its grip, feels its heat as the light shoots out to a perfect edge. (Finally.) The other Padawans had done the same and had left to go celebrate with each other. Soon everyone would be assigned to a Master and could conduct missions for the Republic and the Order. Though Kira enjoyed the company of her friends-she had a small hope 'he' would be there. As the training hall now lay empty she smiles and quietly steps down the hallway.

"I thought I would find you here."

She spins around to see him, to see the person she treasures most in this world: Qui-Gon Jinn. Every fiber of her being wanted to leap at him, wanted to hug and be embraced, by him, but it would not be something well thought of. Kira bows to 'Master' Qui-Gon and smiles lightly.

"Its good to see you again Master."

"You thought I forgot about you?"

A guilty expression, but one laughed at for looking rather silly. Qui-Gon would never forget his 'first' apprentice. The only one it seemed he had successfully trained, however not yet into knighthood. A solemn look hid behind his thick yet, cleanly cut beard, and under his long lushes' hair-as a Master the first Padawan he had trained had turned to the dark side. Qui-Gon had not forgiven himself then and still to this day, has refused to accept another. A selfish hope he would change his mind, but not one she expects to be fulfilled. Qui-Gon walks toward Kira and places his large warm hand on her head and caresses it. She giggles happily, he had not changed to her. He looked older though, he had aged, though not too noticeably, but enough to make her question her thoughts about her own appearance. In her time she was a woman, twenty-seven, but through the events that transpired she is over two thousand years old. Kira ignored her true age and acted on what she should have been. In truth her and Qui-Gon are no more than ten years apart, but the gap between each of them had been large then and only grew in the years past. She yearns to be able to stand by him as an equal, but it is met only with emptiness for he has the knowledge, experience and wisdom that surpass some even within the Counsel. Of course he denied becoming a member of the Counsel.

"You grew up since then."

He crouches down and stairs at the top of her head, "You got taller." The both laugh. Though they are Master and Padawan it still feels that the two of them are friends. Its hard to believe its been ten years since then, since the Counsel separated them.

(You leave us no choice. Nightraven cannot continue to be dependent upon another.) Kira snuck in, concealing herself and her energy below the Force of the Masters. A technique she had learned from Master Dooku he thought would come in handy. Qui-Gon stood in the center of Master Windu, Yoda, and Dooku-the only Masters who know the truth of the young one's origins. (Grown attached to you, she has. Agree if the Counsel does, feelings she cannot have toward you.) (Feelings Master?) (You have great connections to the Force, but your concern for this girl has clouded your judgement.) Master Dooku strokes his beard-having the awareness already of the other. (Die we all do. Become one with the Force we shall, but what of those we leave behind? Love brings happiness. Fear to lose that love; lose herself to the darkness within her heart she will.) Kira becomes wide-eyed for what they said next, (You and Kira must be separated.) Kira's heart skipped a beat. Master Dooku glanced the the corner of the wall outside the chambers. (She will continue her training with Master Dooku and you will be sent...) It was Kira's fault he had gotten sent away, that he had to leave Coruscant. The Master tugs on her Padawan braid, annoyingly dragging her to his hovercraft.

"H-hey! Master Qui-"

The craft took off, jerking Kira hard into the seat. Qui-Gon never acted like this before! He obeyed every rule, every word the Counsel said was law-now he is acting like a bad-boy! She burrows her face in the long sleeves of her robes. The man laughs cruising the craft through a travel lane. She felt so stupid then, not even realizing the position she was putting Qui-Gon in.

"Master Dooku made you into a great Padawan it seems. I always knew you would become strong."

Kira's chest tightens. The gap had not closed-her feelings would never reach Qui-Gon, they couldn't. He is a Master and she a Padawan. They are both followers of the Way of the Force and this love is forbidden. Impossible from the start. That is part of the reason Jedi are trained at such a young age-to be tempted by the nature of life, they have to stop them from feeling love to begin with. Kira was much older though, she knew what love and loss were, regret and happiness. The woman had experienced them all 'and then' was shown a different path.

"Have you been able to adjust to life here?"

"Yes Master, thanks to the Order I finally found something great to do with my life."

He smiles turning left, "I was worried, you know. When I left, I was afraid that you would feel abandoned and would not be able to accept what happened." Kira lifts her head up. Master Yoda, Master Dooku, Obi-Wan, Ti'il...her friends and teachers that guided her to the light, that gave her the strength she needed. Glancing toward Qui-Gon she blushes. (You were the light in my world.) Kira brushes her fingers over the Lightsaber's cool metal. It tingles under her tips, giving a fuzzy sensation in her heart at what has been accomplished thus far. The vehicle stops near the ledge of the Republic's House of the Senate. If you thought this place to be a house one would be sorely mistaken. Qui-Gon got out first and Kira quickly followed trying to act self-reliant.

"Master why are we here?"

He ushers her closer, "As a Padawan you must master the ways of the Force. One day I will become one with the Force and when that day comes you will help protect more than the Order." She is follows close behind, nearly having to take hold of his robes just to keep up-she reaches, but pulled back before she could. (Don't bother Kira.) She told herself. (He won't even see me.) The two pass through a door and meet with Master Dooku who sat listening to the Senators of The Trade Federation speak of economics. (One with the Force huh?) She bows to her teacher and as told sits beside Qui-Gon. It felt awkward to be beside them. Master Dooku and Master Qui-Gon had once been Master and Padawan and now for her to be the Padawan, time passed.

"Tell me Kira, how does it feel to see the product of all your hard work?" Master Dooku leans forward.

"I'm just happy, Master, that I'll be able to protect people next time."

"Oh?"

Qui-Gon smiles, "See Dooku, she will be a good Padawan." Kira looked at the two confused.

"Did you not know? Master Dooku has been assigned to be your Master Kira. Destiny has planned for us to have the same Master."

Qui-Gon had been wise in his words, but a hint of joy of knowing another, at knowing his friend would be in good hands. Kira put a smile on-Count Dooku had been a great mentor in figuring the ways of the Force as a young one, but for him to be her Master and 'not' the man she hoped brought a him of sadness to her heart. The Senate meeting had been adjured and as the Count left, Kira and Qui-Gon were left alone. He looked at her, but she averted her eyes. Quietly Kira trailed behind him like a lost puppy. As she entered the hovercraft he finally spoke.

"I'm staying on Coruscant for a while."

Her heart leaped.

"I have a place not far from here, and it would be troubling if you do not get sleep for your ceremony tomorrow. For tonight you will stay with me, you do not have a problem do you?"

It sounded more rhetorical than a question. Arriving at his home she realized it had been the first time she ever slept outside the Temple in ten years nonetheless seen what a home in this time looks like.

"The shower is down the hall and a spare room to the left. I will be here or in the room furthest in the hall if you need me."

Kira exchanged a quite 'thank you' and changed into large pants and a shirt of Qui-Gons. They felt warm to the touch. As she left the showers she did her best to divert any attempt at exploring. Finally she sees Qui-Gon sitting on the couch with only pants and a book in his hand. Kira scurries back to the bathroom, her heart aches. (This must be a test.) It pulses, a feeling she welcomed as a sign for a flux with the energy within herself. (The Counsel must have brought him back to test whether I have control over my feelings.) It was one-sided, she knew that. *knock-knock*

"Kira are you alright?"

"Yes Master, I'm almost done."

He chuckles, "You don't have to call me Master when we're alone-we're friends aren't we?" The door slides open.

"Force of habit, I'm sorry."

He has an opened robe now-in a single glance Kira saw the countless scars atop his muscular body. He was far more muscular than she thought and the Jedi robes give him no credit. Qui-Gon smiles, caressing her head. To him, she has not changed in appearance since then. Kira is still as beautiful as she is strong now. He had hoped their time apart may cleanse his thoughts, that they were nothing more than a fad which would pass. They did not. He wondered for a long time of what the Masters had said was true...did she...have feelings for him? The Jedi Order forbid relationships, those feelings of love always betrayed Jedi to the Dark Side nearly destroys the Order every time. He had rejected the ideas of love because of that.

"Don't be, you paid attention to your teachers so its not a bad habit to have."

She hasn't look at him since she came-was she uncomfortable coming here? Did Kira no longer have those feelings? The look she had on her face, though the moment he told her Dooku would be her Master. Moving from her path, she only move slightly.

"If you are hungry there is food-I made sure it wouldn't be something you wouldn't eat."

(!?) He planned to being her here from the beginning? Qui-Gon turns toward the living room, his broad back facing her-she tugs on his sleeve, "I hoped you would be my Master." Quietly, low to below that of a whisper she uttered the words that sank in her heart before they could disappear. "You protected me from the Counsel back then and were my only friend..." Kira chokes on her own words, desperately holding back the tears. "I know why they sent you away and I felt horrible for causing you so much trouble, " A smile breaks on her face, "but I met a lot of people...I made a lot of friends and all of them helped me learn all about this time, about what I can do to help people...so I hope I didn't worry you; you really saved me more than I can ever repay... "  
His head drops a little.

"I'm glad..."

In one motion, Qui-Gon spins around, takes Kira by her arms and presses his lips against hers. 

**Chapter 11- Naboo  
**

Master Dooku practiced with Kira as the shuttle traveled. It would be the first time she had gone to Naboo's system-her and her Master's mission normally were in the outer systems. She liked it there because though Republic Credits count for nothing there she felt more than home among these people than on Coruscant. Master Dooku had understood much and since most of their missions were in the inner systems he always allowed her to go on missions with Qui-Gon. As time would be better spent in training he explained that the Force is energy everything living being is made of that energy; pre-school lessons to a Padawan.

"Every Jedi manipulates the energy within themselves, what I want you to do is try to take energy in from 'outside' yourself and manipulate that."

Her power would be doubled, to use the energy surrounding her would allow the reserve of her own strength while at the same time overpowering her opponents. This is a good method to practicing concentration, but on a battlefield she would have no time to sit still and gather the energy for that time. Master Dooku placed a plant in front of her, seeing there is nothing living in space. Kira shuts her eyes and imagines the plant. She must feel the energy, the Force within it and take it.

"You are using your own energy."

The plant floats in the air. Master grunts trying to place the technique in words that she would understand. He considers that she is not from this time, that she has never seen farther than a few places among Coruscant.

"Think of it this way-try remembering how you felt that second before you came here."

What didn't she feel? Anger, rage, hatred, fear, sorrow, all her emotions flooded to a single moment of nothingness. Just before the warm peace it was a hollow emptiness in her chest. Kira never wanted to feel that way again.

"It felt like a hole in my chest. Everything swarmed in and I felt that nothing mattered, no one mattered."

Dooku smiles moving the plant with the Force. She needs to detach herself is all. Work with no feelings that would disrupt collecting the outside energy. From there she may work to invoke her emotions and empower in a natural way. With the strength she had then, she could very well follow him and even surpass Qui-Gon. The plant continued to float, but soon circled around her. (She has done well to manipulate the Force within herself, but its limited right now.) Master Dooku sighs taking control of the plant with his own strength.

"That's enough for right now." He looked to the window and saw they had arrived at Naboo.

"Master what is that?"

Kira looks at the sphere object with two arms stretching to nearly a door-knocker type shape. It had massive, as though it could fit an entire city's population.

"That is a Trade Federation ship. A command center to control a large amount of battle droids."

Master quickly moved to the control panel and sends a message to Coruscant. They were close enough to bounce the signal off Naboo's long-transmission network and onto the Republic's capital. Kira buckles in, and focuses her mind to destruct any worry.

"I don't know why the Federation is here, but it cannot be good."

Without any trouble they land on Naboo, hiding deep in the forest rather than land near a city. An invasion? A declaration of war? How is it in two thousand years and a galaxy away it is in the nature of everything in the universe to fight one another. Master Dooku sighs heavily scanning the area.

"This will be a good exercise for you. True you have fought an opponent, but you have never experienced battle."

Kira listened, a low grumble that soon sounded as a soft jet engine came. The sound of shattering trees, the clanking of Droids and their scouting craft, Kira felt the pulse of the forest-life; energy surrounded them. She had fought for her life, she had fought to survive, nothing more. This time she can break down the fight, she can see it slow down within her sights. It is still to early, she had not enough knowledge to perform it successfully. Kira cracks her fingers.  
"A Lightsaber is an extension of one's self." Master jesters, activating his bright green blade. He continues, "It can be used to both kill and save, but a true master knows when to take a life and when to give one."

He swings his arm and deflects a blaster round. (!?) She had not heard it fire-now hundreds come their way. Kira holds her saber win both hands and focuses her sight. Droids are not living, they cannot be felt through the Force, but they can be taken down by it. Do not show mercy for you will receive none. She is unleashed upon them. With a rough grace, Kira cuts apart the droids and the vehicles thrown toward them. There is no fear, no hesitation, they were not the enemy she fled long ago. The Sith Empire no longer existed, their influence, their power, their armies were nothing to her. These Battle Droids are no different, they are machines and nothing more-they do not even look terrifying. Kira flexes her left hand and throws an enemy down-its getting better. Every step was slower than the one before, Kira became absorbed in the battle; every heartbeat meant another droid destroyed, every step was an explosion from a tank that missed. She blocked few and dodged most-a bad habit. Finally there was one blast she knew was impossible to dodge. She spins to a tree and as she hits its bark, time returns to normalcy. The bark shatters on impact, Kira jumps fifty feet in the air, landing on the branches of another tree. The droids fire, but she leaps between randomly deflecting the blasts into hitting the sender.

"Very good! Use your opponents attacks against themselves!"

More tanks appear. (!?) The droids fire a cannon hitting the tree beside her, the shockwave knocks her toward the ground. Master Dooku sheaths his weapon and halts his Padawan's death. In that same motion he levitates all three tanks and as Kira is softly landed down the tanks are crushed and thrown. For a second she lost sight of the battle and recalled a moment when Qui-Gon and her stood on the balcony together.

"Kira!"

She got up at Master's assistance and heard a quite battlefield. Rash, becoming too focused in the battle and having no consideration for anything else. If this continued, she would develop only the skills to survive a battle and not truly arrive victory. She has control, but no balance to be able to grow from. The style of fighting Kira has is one stolen from the Sith. She is far too attached to the past-obsession over discovering the truth. It is not something a Jedi can be allowed to do. (She has great potential.) Words of wisdom from her Master and then the two continue on foot along a river side that will lead them to Naboo's capital city. Dooku kept his Padawan close, no more than an arm's length. She had strength and determination, but was unpredictable and could maintain control and easily lose it. He must keep her safe. Sneaking into the city was no chore for the two. Of all the Master and Padawan teams these two had been the most stealthy. Never seen, never known unless they mean to, Kira and Count Dooku have slipped in and out of the Maximum Security Prison in Onyx system purely for fun. The Trade Federation had blockaded the planet, forcing its people to starve and suffer. These Jedi had come to aid the queen of Naboo. Others had been dispatched to be diplomats, but if Kira and Dooku could not reach her first they would simply slow down the armies until unable.

"Master, what are we going to do?"

He pears around the corner, his white hair just breaking the solid tan stone. There were battalions beyond numbers patrolling the entire city. Dozens of Destroyers, of Tanks, and Battle Droids stood between them and the palace.

"Master, the longer we wait the less change the Queen has.

"Patience my young Padawan. While a component of battle is strength, you have yet to learn the 'tactics' of it."

He looks to Kira, "You have strength Kira and determination, but you lack patience..." Master tilts his head closer to get back her attention, "I know what it is you seek and I understand, but these things take time. Everything you do leads to the final moment, no matter how small."

Kira exhales rubbing her shoulder. She felt like she was acting as a child being scolded by her parent-Dooku had been the one man to fill the hole of a parent. She had never been more grateful. They retreat back to an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, waiting until the favor of night. Kira had heard many blasts, perhaps resistance forces, and watched a silver starship take off in the heat of battle. If anyone had been on it it would have been too far to sense them. Sitting cross-legged, the Padawan sits perfectly straight with her eyes shut and her hands relaxed in her lap. The only time she could be at peace was by diving into her memories, to watch them from a different perspective and learn all she could from mistakes and successes. Lately her mind had been distracted, wondering on a faint feeling. Master had said that they were fluxes within the Force sometimes felt. What they could be varies too greatly to bother explaining. Kira had not dwelled on it much seeing as she is still learning and has little understanding of the Force. There is hope this mission does not drag on, she wants nothing more than to return to Qui-Gon's side. Kira knows what is expected of her though and she refuses to allow those personnel emotions interfere with the mission. (I'm not going to let that happen again.) Kira opens her eyes, feeling peaceful and relaxed. (!?) Everything floating around her drops. Master Dooku had watched carefully, in mediation she obtains the concentration to bend the Force that lives in the very air. She could become more powerful than Master Yoda as well. Slipping from behind a degrading pillar, the Jedi Master smiles patting Kira's head.

"Did I scare you? You were meditating so I decided to as well."

He explains she had been inspiring, that seeing how hard she worked to protect what is important gives him hope for his Republic. He touches Kira's shoulder, "Though you have much to learn you will become a fine Jedi Knight one day." She smiles like a child receiving a praise. Despite how old she would be, Kira's mind is still young, still so much like the teenager she was then. Dooku is thankful for that. Master always has gentle caring eyes, he never wavers and would have been a great grandfather had the order permitted it. Night fell, allowing them to be concealed further into darkness. The both jump from rooftop to rooftop, a feat only possible by the lightness of their feet and the Force under it. No normal human could achieve such distance or land from incredible heights unharmed without this training. Though the city is well lite Kira and Master Dooku had little difficult remaining in the shadows. To grasp their surroundings the Padawan climbs higher, holding onto a flag pole she sees the numerous moon gleam in the sky, the 'northern' lights that glow just at the tip of the horizon-this world was so much like Earth. Kira contemplates for a moment pulling on the last memories she has of Earth's appearance. Shutting her eyes, clearing her mind of the unnecessary thoughts she concentrates. Feeling the movement of the Force, of the immense energy that surrounds them; the path it travels around it difficult to follow, but not impossible. It is as though she is lifted from her physical self and placed above the city. The Theed Palace is not far to the east, but there is no use in going there Master says. Kira is never surprised at her Master's skill, at how he can feel the presence of energies miles away. What now? She wonders as Master is in deep thought to their next course of action. Return to Coruscant. Kira hesitated when the two turned to leave. What about these people? They are suffering-no leader, no supplies, and under the control of a merciless foe. She cannot leave them like this, "Master we can't-"

"We have no communication, no supplies, outnumbered and I am, but one Master."

His words cut deep at her heart. She was a Padawan, what could she do? A single person cannot take on an entire army-not yet. Clenching her fists until the peace returned by Master's hand, Kira finally shuffles behind him realizing that on a larger scale this is the same as being defeated.

"The day you fight me is the day I will let you fight an army."

She watches his back. A strong, wise back that has seen many years, many hardships and has stayed true to his path despite all of the darkness that surrounds him. Kira feels an uneasiness however, an ominous energy that surrounds him she had not noticed until now. (Hm...oh well.) 

**Chapter 12- the young and the old** **  
**

Kira waited in the foyer with Obi-wan and a young boy named Anakin. He was small for his age, thin even, for one of eight years. She guessed without asking, that he had been from an outer-ring system. Judging from his rugged appearance, given that they had not been decent enough to give him another change of clothes, he had been of poor living conditions. His hands were soft, but she can tell they had seen my manual labor. Obi-wan and Kira had been classmates, though she is older he never did understand how she had not changed; they were great friends nonetheless. The informal conference had been concluded and both Padawans were released for the remaining day-the Masters would continue the remaining duties.

"Kira wait a moment."

Her Master catches her before her entrance into the elevator. "Master Qui-Gon asks that you watch over the boy until he returns." Kira frowns scratching her head-babysitting.

"Yes Master."

She goes to the boy as the elevator departs. She kneels beside him and pats his head saying, "Alright Anakin looks like you're suck with me for a bit." A kind smile, she does not act like any other Jedi he has met yet. She is dressed like Obi-Wan and has the same hair braid as him, but their personalities are opposites. Her presence is light and calm, while with the Masters he was frightened for their strength. It had been quite some time, but Kira knows how to care for kids, she did it all the time when she was younger.

"My name is Kira, I'm a Padawan in the Jedi Order."

She offers her hand in turn taken by young Skywalker. On the following elevator the two head down, walking in the temple until reaching the outside. They had tested him, seeing if he had the aptitude to become a Jedi even too old an age-though she had been even older. He is much like her, alone without anyone in a strange new world. Anakin will adjust with time. Heading out into the setting sun the two boarded Kira's hovercraft she saved up three months wages to purchase. A sleek vehicle it was an average craft by middle class standards, but what made it stand out to Kira was it had been the first thing she had purchased in this time-something to be very proud of. A small dinner, the same dinner Qui-Gon had taken Kira herself when she came to this time. A careful listener, Anakin was happy to talk to someone, someone who understood him who was honest. He felt a warmth from her, but that warmth has a chilling core. Every person joined the Order for their own reasons and he is old enough to understand it, but it could not be helped to wonder what 'her reason' was. He feels a poke to his forehead and recoils by the force of it.

"You think to hard you'll keep those creases in your head forever."

He smile, laughing at her remark-to hear a child laugh like that, to be able to make one laugh fills Kira with happiness.

"What about you? Jedi think all the time!"

Kira shrugs at his remark, "No just the old as dirt Masters." She puts her hands to her ears, poking out a finger on each side.

"Frown too much, look like me, you will! Sit up young Skywalker, too small I am to reach I am!"

He laughs harder, unable to chew his food properly. Anakin is a boy who was given a chance at a better life, he is one of the few who are in the outer-rims. He felt normal to her though, Master Qui-Gon said he felt great power within the boy-perhaps she is not simply sensitive to the Force as he is. She is also from two thousand years in the past and perhaps her age is slowly creeping upon her. Her communicator sounds.

"Yes?"

'Its Obi-wan your has been requested at the Senate to meet Master Dooku and a Senator of Naboo.' Strange. Kira as a Padawan is never called to the Senate, she had only been there once and that was when she met Qui-Gon once again. Anakin would not leave her side. She refused to allow it, to leave him with some unknown person and only until Master Dooku arrived had she trusted the boy's care with. In the section sat a single man, an elder man by the named of Palpatine-Senator of Naboo. He would be in his sixties by her count, how his pale skin, though seemingly soft droops down over one another. In this time she could be well over hundred however. Kira bowed respectful announcing her presence and given his reaction the thought he already knew had been dismissed. Its unusual for a Padawan to be summoned by a Senator; nonetheless he held no connection to the Order. His clothes were shades of grey, some thicker and deeply colored than the others. Long sleeves, with cuffs that reminded her much of the noble's wear in Earth's medieval times. He spoke casually to her, standing up and patting her back, ushering her to sit beside him. The two shock one another just as his hand eases off. The man laughs, saying that she would become a powerful Jedi if she was discharging like that. Clearly he was making fun of her, somewhat agitating her. The meeting had not begun in the chambers, but many voice and people had arrived in preparation. The Senate building is tall as it is wide-each hover-disk held the senators of a single world. There were many.

"Master Dooku has told me of your aptitude at politics."

True she dabbled in debates with her Master, but nothing serious. Mainly it was in comparison to the numerous governments on Earth in comparison to the single-world government this galaxy had. Hopefully Master had not told him 'everything' about her.

"Nothing major sir, I studied politics and government when I was a child-"

He looks at her curiously. (Dammit.) Usually she did well to hide her sophisticated language, for many, it would reveal her actual age. Normally it was not a feat because she would act what she looked out of habit unless with the Jedi Counsel. His voice cracks, "Kira, I understand you do not wish to see conflict, to see innocent people die." Master 'has' hold him much, but its always been for her betterment she supposed. The Senator continues, "I do not wish to see my people die as well and though we are of different worlds I'm happy to know there is another who understands me."  
He leans closer carefully watching the politicians talk among themselves.

"True victory can be won with diplomacy, but its the strength of an army that decides who the true victor is-a single individual can change an outcome."

He was uncomfortably close. Her arm pulses, feeling harmonic with the Senator's words. Her will wants battle, she know it, its within every Jedi to hone their skills to become perfect. Kira does not want that feeling, she hates it, its not how wars should be won, its not how people are spared-battle is necessary, history had taught Humans of Earth that, but in her heart Kira hoped these people would be different. Kira looks at him, without care or emotion, "In the past war were waged for money, land, for what they believed to be protecting themselves and their people. They fought and killed believing what they had done was right-"

Kira stood, "Its impossible for us to be correct and place labels on what is 'right' and 'wrong' because in reality we do not know. For your people, battle may seem the only way to achieve a goal while the enemy may believe in their eyes you are to be the true tyrants." She shrugs motioning to the Senators, "Its all about perspective." The words of a sage, of someone who is apart of this world and has succumb to all its evil while the Jedi yearn to detach themselves spiritually. Time may change, but the nature of the universe will not. Kira believed that humans were simply natured by time and evolution to fight each other when in reality it 'everyone' its a nature bread into every being that exists. Palpatine smiles rising to stand across from Kira.

"Your words are both wise and true. You posses knowledge beyond that of any Jedi; tell me what do you say on becoming my personal advisor?"

Kira hesitates.

"You could even say you would be my representative beside your Master for the Jedi Order."

She is not of his world, she is not even of his class and still he wants 'Kira' to be an advisor to him. What good would it do anyone? She knows nothing of this galaxy, of these worlds, of the people who inhabit them-even war is something alien to her body. War. Diplomacy could help end it before it began, but history repeats itself-the last Galactic War was long ago and scars have been healed then that means they have learned from their mistakes and battlefields would be legends by now. Contemplating now, two paths she sees-to convert to the idea of diplomacy would mean giving up on her strength, that he words would outweigh her power in combat. To reject such ideas would feel she is converting back to the primitive nature of humans, that violence is the only way to achieve peace. There is no right or wrong answer, but there is the matter of what Kira 'believes' to be right. Fighting endlessly with herself, she battles the raw logic of changing times; what may happen, what should happen, what will happen. The answer seems so simple, but entirely complex to explain. Finally Kira has simplified it to a simple choice she over thought in the beginning: fight with power to protect people or try to help them understand one another through words.

"I'm sorry Senator, but there's too much I don't understand to be any help-the day I can fight an army is the day I will understand enough to help you."

She bowed, "My Master over-estimates my abilities."

"No..." He counters, "You proved him right."

Anakin eagerly returned to Kira's side. He didn't understand this Master, but he hoped Kira would clarify.

"Good evening, Master."

Kira bows, playfully pushing Anakin's head to do the same. She motions for him to follow taking him to her home. There was a hope her and Qui-Gon would be together, however she understands his demanding work. Honest to herself, Kira is happy he had her watch over the boy. It was a break from the consent eyes of the Counsel, from the expectations of those around her and of her own of herself. She purchased games for him, seeing as he would be here for some time and judging he had never had such a gift before. Anakin had been a slave and his mother still. He missed her, loved her-something Kira is grateful he knows.

"When we become Jedi..." Kira ruffles his head, "We will return to Tattoten and free your mom." Anakin smiles hugging Kira with his small tender arms. A small blonde-haired boy has given Kira the happiness of family. She remembered her own family, her joy then and now even when she believed to be alone.

"What about your family?"

Kira gives a light smile clicking at her data pad. They were able to scan her brain, able to upload, in a sense, her memories and freeze them in moments to capture. Kira shows this picture of her and her parents together the first day of her junior year in high school. The dead do not speak, but the living house memories of them do. So long as someone preserves those memories people will never truly die and as Kira is ageless they will live forever. Her parents are dead, but to know they became apart of the Force is a comforting and accepting thought to release her from 'some' of the burden.

"They became apart the Force a long time ago. These are all I have left to remember them."

Anakin gives a sulking look-Kira pokes him in the head. There is no reason to be depressed because the past cannot be changed and you can only grow from the pain you experience in life.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a sigh while leaning back on her kick-stand.

"No matter how much time passes, as long as you have one person who you love all the pain in the galaxy cannot faze you."

"I love my mom! Will that make me strong like you!?"

Kira smiles ruffling his hair playfully.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to others. Remember as a Jedi you have to be able to let go of things you love for the greater good."

Kira grumbles, trying to explain such a concept in a different verse. A Jedi cannot be attached to people, them cannot let there emotions cloud their judgement; love is forbidden for this purpose. Kira had no worries, neither she nor Qui-Gon would ever fall in battle. He was one of the best swordsman in the Order and exceptionally powerful in the Force-he would never be killed. 

**Chapter 13-Forbidden love** **  
**

Anakin had been left with Obi-wan, Kira had cared for him nearly a week and the Counsel thought it best he remained in the temple so not to thwart her tasks. It had been somewhat saddening to not have a companion to play games with and to embrace her in her child with. Unable to sleep unable to rest Kira found no comfort in being home alone. Once again she traveled to the simulator, setting each enemy five levels above Padawan regulations. The ones she would have fought were far two weak. They were different every time-the computer programs always analyzed and saved the dueling data in order to compose more personalized settings for each Jedi-in-training. It seems she had been giving the computer quite a run for its data. The enemy is a battle droid now, an entire battalion of them all firing. Anytime one had hit her ,in the past, she would feel the full-effect of being shot without the aftermath: death. Now is different, rarely did she had a worry of being shot, only her methods of avoiding being hit would need to change.

"Load simulation 'Redemption-07'."

'Confirmed, now loading level five assault, please stand by.'

The lights blacked out. Her saber even extinguished by her will of it. The most difficult of any simulation, it programmed Proxy Droids to take the forms of the last Sith Lords two thousand years ago. Their red Lightsabers gleam all around her. Kira smirks gripping her handle firmly.

"Come."

They had been at full strength and it beat down hard on Kira. In her studies she had learned three things about the Sith: they allow their emotions to consume them and this becomes their power, their eyes typically become an evil yellow and they have access to powers normal Jedi will not use. They rotate the sabers and charge. She had become sore, seeing as she could keep up with a level five Sith program, it took all of her effort just to protect herself. (Not enough.) The droids returned to their metallic selves and retreated to storage for use to another.

"You're up late."

Qui-Gon leans against the wall. Kira exhales, taking the towel he offers. She does not know why she is restless, most of the time she is on her own and it never fazes her. The both of them sit outside the simulator as Kira quickly consumes bottles of water one after the next.

"What do think of the boy?"

She asks him quizzically.

"He is strong with the Force, I feel he will do great things in the future."

His meaning is an obvious one and as always he must have disobeyed the Counsel by urging the boy to train at his age. Nonetheless Qui-Gon has never been wrong.

"You believe he's the one in the prophecy you told me about."

"I do. That's why I want to train him; with the proper guidance, he will be the one to bring balance to the Force."

Shutting her eyes she leans back. The prophecy speaks of a Jedi who shall become the strongest of all and destroy the Sith wherever they may be. Bringing balance to the Force there would be eons of peace and prosperity in the galaxy. Kira kept it to herself that she believed it to only be a fairy tale even when she herself is a fantasy made real. She giggles some-how Qui-Gon has changed in these past years.

"I remember when you never wanted an Padawan. You never thought you could train anyone and here you are about to send Obi-Wan to the trials and take the great balancer of the Force under your wing."

She wishes she could have been like him: strong and confident, wise and modest. The Master fumbles through his robes and holds out a small palm-size box, placing it in Kira's hand. She opens it revealing a neckless with a small black feather and a jagged stone wrapped by the cord to be kept in place. It felt warm to the touch, not cold, but something that would warm her even in a blizzard. This has been the first gift he had given her, a stone he has kept his entire life. The only thing he possessed from his home world. She must have it, for the only thing to remind him of 'home' is by her side. They were alone, but Kira has always been afraid of being discovered, of causing Qui-Gon's separation from the Order. Now more than ever she want to embrace him, wanted to try again and again to wrap her arms fully around his broad body. She has control over such impulses, she is older, wiser than before and knows when and where the right moments are-here is not one of them. He touches her face, lightly brushing his thumb along her cheek.

"Thank you."

Words so sweet from her tender lips. Those lips he wanted to meet with his own; consuming her body as he would wrap his arms around her. Quickly so not to waste a moment he whispers into her ear, his intoxicating voice causing sensations throughout her body. They left the Temple, the sector, to his home once again. Slowly they undressed one another finally, just as the moon rose in the west to shine in the blinds of the window did they fully embrace one another. Their feelings for each other, the act they have repeated numerous times is the love forbidden by the Jedi Order; for only despair awaits them. 

**Chapter 14-strength** **  
**

Ten years and there is nothing to be found of the 'Revolution' 's location. The records of the Sith would likely have been lost or destroyed. Young Jedi would be eager to discover those secrets she assumed and would cross boundaries unable to return from. So much information, so much time to search for it. Kira had all the time in the world, she would not use other's who had their limited in search of a place that could very well not exist. Still when her body ached too much to work and all her friends were off else, there would be comfort in reason the records-learning all there is to know about the galaxy. Perhaps one day she would travel abroad, visit the distant worlds and systems and learn for herself than by another's experience. How long though? How long could she keep searching, keep coming here for the same reason a thousand times over?

"Still nothing dear?"

The Librarian, as Kira often referred to as, knew her secret without asking. What a person reads is a sign as to who they are, what they want, and what they will do-she said that to Kira who often immersed herself in knowledge about the old Republic and the last Galactic War. Kira sighs leaning back against a wall.

"I don't understand, the Jedi Order has the largest collection of information in the galaxy. How in ten years have I not found anything?"

She rubs a stiff neck, and sets a console down.

"Perhaps you are not looking in the right place. No one knows everything, but someone will know what others do not."

It was in another place-it existed, but not here. Somewhere in the galaxy 'someone' knows where to find the information she seeks. Later Master Dooku had found her and stood above her, seeing as she had not noticed him.

"Still..." She jumped, "spending endless hours searching for it?"

Kira nods, standing up and presenting proper greetings-Dooku motions for her carry on half-way. Relaying there have been no findings, his Padawan seemed uncaring today when discovering nothing.

"You're in a pleasant mood."

Kira blushes saying how she had a good night sleep-such a bad lier. It mattered little of why only that she has stopped caring about it. It would be troublesome of she ceased pursuing the truth. Nonetheless the Master is pleased she is not expecting as much from the Archives; information from those events would not be found here.

"Why don't you take a break. After all you have all the time in the world."

They walked along the memorial hall, a place of remembrance where statues of legendary Jedi Knights and Masters were carved and lie for all to discover the lengths of their deeds. Master Dooku often came here wondering about this hall and the hall which held artifacts and pieces from every generation of Knights who protected the Republic. Objects even from fallen Sith Warriors are here as a reminder to why the Jedi fight. Kira too spent hours staring at the numerous relics of the past, while at the same time trying to avoid becoming one.

"I was very proud when I heard why you rejected the Senator's offer. Very few people nonetheless Jedi will admit their weaknesses."

Kira smiles folding her arms in her robe's large sleeves. "All by your training Master." He touches her shoulder halting them both.

"Kira you are the most gifted Padawan I have trained since Qui-Gon. Not only have you overcome the shock of coming from the past, but you have blossomed because of it."

Dooku breathes, "There is a war coming. People will test your will, your strength and no matter what you must not lose. In the time to come you have to become stronger if you want to protect what is important to you."

War is inevitable now. The people of Naboo will not sit quietly even if the Trade Federation is driven off their world. Queen Amadala would not be able to restrain her people and fractions for and against her would undoubtedly form. There is no escape from war now. Without a doubt the Jedi would be called upon to fight and many would die on all sides.

"It seems no matter how long time goes war is ageless."

"Yes and if you succumb to it because of your lack of strength everything you love will be lost."

Kira sighs, "To be a Jedi is to let go of everything you fear to lose. Master Yoda said that to me once though I never understood his words until now."

Kira tightens her fists, "I'll get stronger no matter what the cost. I'll make sure what happened to my people is never repeated-not by a war, not by the enemy."

Dooku smiles touching Kira's shoulder once more before departing. As he walks away his Padawan clearly hears what he whispers.

"Its too bad you wanted to become a Jedi."

It was a threat. 

**Chapter 15-conflicts** **  
**

"Troubled you are. Like conflict you do not."

Master Yoda's room was one kept with little light. It was small as he was and would if only five or so normal sized people, comfortably. In the beginning of Kira's training she came here daily-learning of how to meditate and control her insane emotions. As time went by Master Yoda had her come less and less for what she believed for him to be too busy to constantly having an eye kept on her was actually the Grand Master acknowledging the progress she made. No longer was there an imminent need to have a strong Force to surround her own and suppress her dark powers, rather her own took much of that burden. What she came for this day had been much like in the past: unaccustomed to the changes in life, from conflict-ions within herself to peace and now back once again.

"No Master, but I understand its our duty to protect the Republic which causes us to fight, but I can't help-"

"But wonder if strong enough you have become?"

She sat across from him, the light from the blinds had only their eyes to be clearly seen. Conflict had not what would bother her only if she would be able to rely on her own power and if it would be enough.

"There is much confusion and fear in you young Padawan. The past you fear to be repeated, but a loss you are for whether the right thing you can do. That is what I know, tell me now, what 'you' believe."

As he says he points his wooden cane toward Kira's chest. There is much a wise old Jedi can tell and teach, but if one cannot understand themself and must rely on others to tell what they are they shall never know 'who' they are.

"You once told me that I have to let go of everything I fear to lose. Ever since coming here I gained so much that I cherish at this point I'm afraid to lose 'everything' all over again."

The old Master grumbles and stood, slowly walking to beside Kira and sitting adjacent to her. Kira is unlike any he has trained before. The others started when they were children, when they had not experienced life and thus held raw minds that could easily be molded to the mindset of a Jedi. Kira was not one of them, she already experienced life and had a glass which was already full. What is remarkable is despite all this she has refused to follow onto a different path one that would have saved her much heartache.

"These feelings you have, lead you to the dark side and become what you hate you will."

She would be the same as a Sith and should that ever happen, Kira would rather die. How could she become stronger without breaking her attachments and without loosing her feelings? Its impossible.

"What must I do?"

"Difficult it will be for you, but not impossible. Forget your feelings for the past, let go of what has already become set in stone you must."

Master Yoda shuts his eyes, "Teach you this, I cannot. Suppress them if you must, but exist they will forever in your heart and endanger those around you, you shall."

His words hurt, but they should. It is the truth he speaks and not a lie, Kira knows this. There is no closure no release, she refuses to let it go; another way exists, but she has to find it. A way to balance her hatred without losing herself, a way to become powerful and remain on the path of a Jedi. To destroy the enemy yet fight them with compassion. As she watches Anakin sleep Kira is reminded of how simple life was once. He must rest now, she would not wake him not allow anyone to do so. Tomorrow they would return to Naboo to free the plant from the clutches of the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon and Obi-wan would be sent with the Queen and her guards to rally the Gun-gin people of the underwaters. All the while Dooku and her would distract the enemy at the borders of the capital city. Anakin would experience battle at such a tender age-the Counsel had no right to force such a burden upon him; nonetheless it was better now then when he is at her age. Too many conflicting feelings that way. Kira is unsure of herself, unsure whether or she would be able to meet her Master's expectations of her. Annoyed with her doubt she meditates focusing to visualize mere copies of her parents. She stood behind them as they eat dinner in front of the television. False memories she wished she would have had. The door to Anakin's room slides ajar enough for Qui-Gon to peek in.

"You must rest too."

He opens it enough to slide his hand and Kira's small body through. Tonight may be the last night they may see each other before Kira's first battle. They retreat to her home and rest upon one another's body. 

**Chapter 16-Battle of Naboo** **  
**

Kira had not rested during the time of lightspeed. She paced, meditated, and even played chess with herself. Master Dooku scolded her for such unnecessary nervousness before a simple fight. Fear had lessened to worry, not that of death, but of the unpredictable-ness of battle. She did not feel ready. After calming herself, sinking into her chair Kira rubbed her fingers along the inside of her robes, lightly touching the neckless Qui-Gon gave to her. It was all that calmed the storm within her heart.

"I wonder what happened to that fighting spirit you once had."

He makes fun her her 'survival' rather than a will to fight. Two very different things in her opinion. Nonetheless to want to fight a battle is to survive it, thus Master Dooku and Kira share different opinions on the touchy subject. They arrived, firstly and rather sneakily, landing on the planet proved a challenge. The command ship held a shield that proved impossible to break from the outside therefore this was not to be a spacial battle. The Master and Padawan slipped through the guard droids by very rash actions, but the plan fell through and the two were not detected. Wait for the signal-the droids had already been sent in large numbers meaning Queen Amldada was successful in persuading the water-dwellers. Kira had an uneasiness in her chest. A heavy pressure made her legs feel as lead and her arms as though they lifted boulders. Something was wrong. Her arm shook, not emitting fear-eagerness. Unintentionally her curled a dark smile. (One of them is here.) This feeling is never forgotten, this flux within the Force that is undoubted their cause: The Sith. All the fears, the worry became a blur of joy and anger-a Sith was here and what does it matter if its him or not? She wants to fight him she wants to kill him, but knowing her master he would not allow such an act against the Jedi Code. Kira grips her arm pulling on her hood further. This is not that way. Kira jumps first dropping in the air to land in the center of a droid patrol.

"A pleasant feeling isn't? To be so close to the object of your vengeance?"

Kira hesitates at Master's words, hitting the ground harder than she should and sloppily cutting the droids in half. Once she fell back and Master had caught her, but it was a quick mistake against such meager opponents in comparison to a Sith. Destroyers come, dozens more Battle Droids follow and even a tank-they were quick she would give them that. Dismissing what she heard as her imagination Kira charges while her Master stood behind her and watched. If she continues down the path she walks now Kira would undoubtedly be killed. His apprentice, the most capable and mysterious he had trained-if he left her be she would parish like the others, but if he persuaded her...she would live. A destroyer rolls from behind Master.

"Master!"

Kira pushes the rolling droid back and is pushed down herself, knocking her Lightsaber toward Dooku. The Droids circle-why had her Master not engaged them yet? Breathlessly she stood, using the Force to pull a blaster a fallen droid. Her Master picks up her Jedi weapon.

"Master my Saber!"

He does nothing. (Eh?) The droids have incased them, their weapons all pointing at Kira.

"You will not be needing this my Padawan."

The droids did nothing else-their weapon frozen on just Kira. 

******Chapter 17-Betrayal** **  
**

Kira noticed right away that someone had betrayed them. The Sith was not her by accident, the Trade Federation had not attacked un-provoked. Kira takes another blaster into her other hand.

"Give me my Lightsaber."

She is more assertive, more forceful now, having it sound as a murderous threat. There lies the child he met ten years ago, there lies the one who shook the entire Force with a single burst of anger and rage, here lies the true Kira Nightraven. Count Dooku holds Kira's weapon in his hand as he begins to slowly pace around her, on the rim of the droid boarder.

"As I said earlier: what a feeling it is to be so close to the object of your vengeance is it not?"

Kira narrows her vision to unmoving droids. 'Its impossible' would have been a thought, but then again she had felt something wrong before. Not her Master, not the powerful and wise Master Jedi Count Dooku. He is a member of the Counsel, her mentor, a father to her-he would never betray the Republic!

"I can feel much sadness and confusion in you. Have you figured out where my allegiance truly lie?"

Kira said nothing as she drops her weapons and pulls off her robes. She mumbles a single word, "Why?" He would delay the officials soon, but knowing her she would not listen further to what he would say so until then she would.

"The Republic as it is now is a shadow of its former self. It is no longer democracy, no longer posses the freedoms it once had. I intend to correct that mistake."

Surprisingly she is quite.

"The ways of the Jedi place limitations on us. To prevent us from becoming too strong, from beyond their control they tell us we must control our emotions, that we cannot use passion, or lash out in anger...or even know love. Yet they teach us to love and expect us to receive none-you understand this better than anyone."

He knows. It was as simple as that, but for some reason she feels he did not know 'who'. How has this man fallen off the path of a Jedi? So sought after, so powerful he is already and yet he wanted more. Greed, lust, envy, he turns his back from the light only to fulfill is own ambitions. This is not her Master, this is not a Master Jedi; a fake, a lier, a shadow of his own self!

"Master please don't do this. We...we can keep things the way they are-I'll never say anything!"

Kira pleads with all her heart-Master isn't like this. Still he smiles at her with the same face he gave when acting as her Master. Deception, lier, betrayer...murderer. Kira drops to her knees and yet she knew nothing when beside him all this time.

"I believe you when you say that, but what I want is to free us both. You are not bound to this false Republic. You are not bound to the Jedi and as I was; they chained you to them, forcing you to suppress your own potential for power so they could control you."

"Shut up..."

"You believe the Sith murdered your family, but it was the Jedi who truly caused their coming. Forcing their ideology upon the last Empire they brought the hand that pushed all that befallen you into motion."

"Shut your mouth..." Kira covers her ears sobbing.

"Perhaps I should reword it for you..." Dooku came closer and kneels down to her, "Either your hatred for the Sith controls you enough to remain with the Jedi, or that heart of yours is great enough to protect that person you love."

That heart skipped a beat. The reason she is to become a Jedi, is for the sake of revenge? (I never thought of it that way...) She must accept that truth, his precious student, one he thinks as his own child, must join him-she would be killed otherwise. Even if his Master disapproves she has the potential to chance the Force, to mold it in ways not seen since ancient times.

"I am a Sith, my Padawan. Now I ask: is your hatred of me greater than your love of him?"

She sees him in her mind. Forcefully the memories her and Qui-Gon shared flood her thoughts. The people of the Order followed; their laughing faces, their smiles would all become screams if she is not strong enough.

"Qui-Gon?"

Dooku cracks a smile, "I never thought you and 'Qui-Gon' held such feelings for each other. You do realize that if you do not come with me...your unborn child will be killed by the Jedi Order."

(!?) Unborn child? Her mind went blank, her and Qui-Gon...they were so careful, how could she possibly be with child and Master Dooku know? Her ageless body...surely a child would be out of the question; to be able to withstand the mutation her cells have because of the time travel. Should she be happy or terrified of having a child, of having a child between two Jedi? Their relationship had gone too far, but he could be lying, he could be deceiving Kira once again to seduce her to the Dark Side. Instinctively as he came closer, Kira jumped back slipping on her butt. Her hand came across her stomach while the other supported her weight. (Why did I do that?) Deep down Kira wants to believe its true, she wants to believe that she is capable of being a great mother and Qui-Gon would be a great father...it was suppose to be nothing more than a dream. If Dooku let it slip that her and Qui-Gon were lovers then the both of them would be banished or worse. She couldn't let that happen. She could not allow Qui-Gon to fall because of her. (Sorry Qui-Gon...) Kira clenches her fists.

"I will protect you and your child if only you would stand beside me and help bring about a new era of peace."

It hit her, if Master, no if 'Dooku' is a Sith then he tricked the Counsel into sending Qui-Gon and Obi-wan into a trap. She whispers a silent prayer to the Force, to send her feelings through the limitless planes of energy to in hopes to reach Qui-Gon. 'I love you.'

"Fine."

The ground around her shakes, the droids look around trying to grasp the event even as it crushes them.

"If I want to protect them then I'll have to kill you 'Master'."

She snatches the blaster and fires, Dooku activated his Lightsaber and deflects the blast-in that moment she pulls back her weapon and tosses this uncivilized gun. The two Lightsabers collide.

"You are not my Master, you're a traitor and for that..." She eld bet breath, "In the name of the Republic I will execute you Count Dooku."

He frowns pushing with greater force and swinging when Kira is open. She kicks back sliding against the stone ground and catching herself by scarring the ground with the heat of her saber. Her sleeve had been cut, but not her. A useless thing now, Kira sheaths the saber and tears off the fabric of her left arm. The black cloth tears gradually then completely off dropping on the ground. Now their was nothing to conceal it, nothing to hide the lightning pattern that weaves around her arm-evidence of the fight she two thousand years ago. As her short black hair blows in the wind he, the Sith, recollects how different she was when they first met. Instead of grime ragged clothing, they were black and brown robes of a Jedi now; no longer does she wish to be bound to her past and that is what has weakened her. From the start his Padawan was placed on the wrong path, if he had approached her before it had been too late than she would have undoubtedly followed. Its too late for that it seems, now he would have to kill her before she became a Jedi. He is not her Master and she is not his Padawan-enemies.

"So be it...Jedi."

Words were no use now, but still he wanted to plead with her, in his heart Kira belonged with them and not some repressive Jedi Order-she did not deserve such treatment. Kira flexes her hand, readjusting to having the need to use it again. The Battle Droids now pursued, firing, but not that it made much hinderance. Not even the Destroyers whose firepower is four times greater could faze Kira in her current state. Who she sees is, but another Sith and no one else and thus there are no feelings of regret-that is what she tried to convince herself of. As Kira fights this Sith her heart weeps. Thrown against a wall her hardened body and the force of impact crushes the stone. (I'm sorry Qui-Gon.) She hacks blood on the ground, its splatter touching parts of that hand.

"I didn't want to do it again."

She was mumbling again, anytime she had a remark about something Kira's voice always quite and it became quite annoying to him. (!?) Dooku stops-(Oh.) Kira touches her face, wanting to feel his hand again before she crosses that line again. (I have to get back, I have to help them.) Her body pulses with the power-giving into those dark feelings even if its this once.

"Sorry Master..."

There is regret for arming against her Master, the man she grew up with and became the person she is because of...she never wanted this. Her saber lights the way between the two. No more apologizing, no more forgiveness, only this-her heart beat is a step faster, is an instant quicker than before. Dooku counters her swing slightly staggering back. (So to kill me, you'll become like me, ironic.) He slipped, having a portion of his shoulder sleeve cut. Kira does not stop, she continues, the black of her hair becoming a blur with her speed. This is not what she wanted to use-Kira trips him and for a moment their eyes met, his brown eyes and her crimson red. Flashbacks of their missions together. The blade sinks into the ground missing Dooku by a great distance. (Why am I imagining this?) Dooku throws her into another wall, but she returns with even greater furry. Roaring like an animal, as the droids pursue her she hacks them and between each goes again for the Sith. (!?) Kira flips back holding her arm. (Sh-it.) The killing impulse is getting worse and any farther and she would fall forever in darkness. Dooku became the attacker, now forcing Kira back with little effort.

"Don't you under-estimate me!"

The blade is inches from reaching her, but in that split second between life and death her saber came up and skids across Dooku's. Images of his smiling face. Spinning around behind his back, she kicks his blade from his palms and drives her own at his back. It stopped. Shaking in her hands, the blade was mere inches from ending the life of a Sith and yet the Padawan cries. In her mind Kira imagines the future. She could taste victory, its sweet nectar that made her into an addict-Kira could stand it no more, to kill her Master, no matter what he became. She too betrays the Jedi Order.

"Kira...you really are...a gentle child."

In a single movement Count Dooku reclaims his Lightsaber; sweeps his blade through the top of her Lightsaber, destroying it. As it comes back, rips the tip across her chest, pushing her, from the gut, her entire body to the ground. She screams in agony. Not dead, but her chest had been sliced open and she did not bleed, for the heat of the saber cauterizes her wound. (Damn.) The neckless fell from the air clinking as it hits the ground beside her. Everything hurt, but she did not weep for that only that she could not kill her Master a Sith, that she was not strong enough to detach her feelings that shook so hard from the betrayal. A hopeless brat. Kira pants when struggling to get up; desperate to get breath, her entire chest burns, but in comparison to how her heart felt this was nothing. (Survive in obscurity.) The voice which had long been silenced whispers poisonous words in the back of her mind. (Foolish little girl.) At last he would kill this woman before she became a Jedi, a fate she unfortunately choose for herself. Collecting the energy, it was still an Imperfect technique, but nonetheless it would give her the second needed. That same feeling-nothingness. The way bursts from her hands like a wave slamming into one's self, sinking them to the depths of an abyss. Dooku looks the second after and see his apprentice is atop a building now, glaring down with menacing crimson eyes that do not reflect either Jedi nor Sith. From that rooftop she uses the Force the take back the neckless. Disappearing into the maze of ceilings, Dooku knows how easily he could have taken her from that roof and into the ground and yet he did not. In a sense the Order is to blame-confusion and misunderstanding is all they gave her and by remaining with them she continues to allow them to wrap their chains around her. However he could understand that she may still feel a primitive obligation to them for giving her a home when hers was lost. That is his biggest regret, but now there is no time for that because the choice is clear and she will become a Jedi and they will one day cross paths again. No feelings for the past, no Master Student relations only a Jedi against a Sith. (I hope you become a fine Jedi Kira.) He holds her Padawan Braid he had intentionally cut-she was a Jedi after all. Despite what she feels, the anger and rage, it clear on Kira's suffering smug what she truly feels right now: despair. 

**Chapter 18-Loss of a loved one** **  
**

The closer coming to the Theed Palace, the more droid bodies appeared and the louder the blast sounds became. The closer to the palace the heavy the feeling was-Sith. Deep inside, she knew Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were there and they were alive. Her chest felt numb now, her hand which long ago became accustomed to the buzz of a Lightsaber now yearns for its return. No time to thing about the loss of a weapon, only to find another for the time being. The blasts grew louder, like music that slowly is turned up further and further until you cannot even hear your own voice. Stairs were pointless so from one floor rail to the next Kira leaps unskilled when grabbing the stone for over six floors. Finally she reached the top, just in time to blast the head of a Battle Droid and save a palace guard.

"Miss. Jedi!"

Kira slips, nearly falling back to her doom had they not caught her in time.

"Did that Sith do this to you!?"

Many hoist her from over the edge and set her down against the cold stone wall. Pademe ran to Kira, dressed in quite an unusual garb compared to what Kira had seen her in previously. This was more battle-wear than ball-attendance. Still the Padawan cannot distinguish even by energy whether she is the Queen or her stand-in Pademe. The woman notices the gapping wound that scorched her chest and demands a medical aid even in the heat of battle.

"No..."

Kira twitches her digits demanding their response.

"Where is...Master Qui-Gon...?"

All the effort to arrive here left none to speak without trouble. She told that he and Jedi Obi-wan had last been seen in the hanger that leads to the generator room. There a red and black-stripped man had blockaded their way and the resistance was sent to discover and alternate route. That is where she must go.

"Your Majesty the Vice-Roy has jammed the door!"

Kira stood up, and asked for another weapon to take beside her.

"I have a key..."

Taking a step back, collecting the Force that surrounds them she concentrates-hold it in...she throws her arms forward-and push it out! This had been the last lesson Dooku would teach her, the last the two would know each other as Master and Padawan. The doors fly off their hinges and slam into the wall opposite the Vice-Roy.

"Sorry...about the doors..."

They nod to one another rushing in and through many leaps and drops through secret passes unknown by any, but the Queen and her Captain. Kira runs. Ignoring every fiber of pain that rips apart the cells of her body she breaks bones at the increasingly longer drops. The sight blurs making her lose balance many times from near pass-outs from the pain. (Please let me make it!) At long last she hears the flashing of Lightsabers. In the Generator room which would spill instant death had she missed the ledge-the woman ran to see the Sith. Qui-Gon, and Obi-wan separate between energized walls. (Almost there!) The fields deactivate just before she reached the final stretch and before she could make it past the first. (NGH!) Kira trips hitting hard into the wall with a mutilated leg.

"QUI-GON!"

His moves were not normal, he is slower, more tired than she had ever seen him. He would not be killed, he 'could not' be killed, not Qui-Gon Jinn. Before her eyes, just as the double-saber of the Sith spun around- it sank into the man she loves.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Her heart had stopped in that moment. A hollowness in her chest, a black abyss consumed every feeling she had. Obi-wan had felt the same, but unlike Kira, as the shields diminished he did not lash out in revenge, only to defeat a Sith. The floor is slick, Kira spun around to her back facing the three and pushes against the ground to propel herself back. Too soon her back hit another shield. So close...she only needs to reach Qui-Gon, she feels his energy, he is still alive! Obi-Wan collides with the Sith, splitting his weapon in two. Its difficult for Kira to care for the Sith now, to care about anyone besides her two Jedi. All the hate, all the pain mean nothing in comparison to their lives. Obi-wan had fallen into the hole in the center of the room, but given the Sith's reaction he was not dead from falling. The bastard kicks Obi-wan's weapon into the pit. (I-have to do...something!) She extends her arm, spreading her fingers as far as they would go. (He doesn't know I'm here...) Master Qui-Gon's Lightsaber jiggles. (Please get it!) Obi-wan leaps-Kira helps his effort and aids pushing the weapon toward him. Just as the Sith turned to activate his saber Kira crushes the button in the same moment Obi-wan separates his hips from his abdomen. Then the shields deactivate, but there is nothing left to push herself. Obi-wan holds Qui-Gon despite to hold onto his Master's life. (Its too late...) Kira reaches for that man, the man she loves so passionately and whole-heartedly. Whispering to the Padawan Kenobi the Master gives one last message to his Padawan. The fire of life...fades from his body. 'I will always love you Kira.' A brush along her cheek, the warmth he always emitted brushes past her- Kira's screams shake the entire Palace as she ran to his cold body. Qui-Gon Jinn had just died before her eyes. 

**Chapter 19-Victory for nothing** **  
**

In the stillness of night his physical body had been laid to rest. Per tradition, Qui-Gon Jinn's body was burned until nothing, but ashes remained-after all, his spirit became one with the Force. All who took part in the resistance within the Palace stood quietly as flames kissed his flesh. Qui-Gon would want no more than this. Masters had come to greave, feeling that the Count's betrayal and his death were done by their blindness. Kira said nothing against such a thought-it was her fault as well. Her chest burned with the same heat as the flames gave; their bodies seemed connected somehow and as she was left alive she would bear the burden of his body's pain- this was nothing. Kira gripped her fist tightly, shaking at the hatred she feels at herself. She refused to allow the Masters to know of this pain and kept it hidden deep inside. As Obi-wan whispered words of promise to young Anakin, the boy, who stood between Kira and Kenobi touched Kira's hand softly. Under the cover of her hood, Kira's tears rained harder than in that moment nearly twelves years past.

A grand parade was held for the freedom of Naboo. Prosperity, joy, happiness and celebration filled the air as the Queen presented the ruler of the GunGans. Everyone was happy. Beside Kira Obi-wan stood with smiles as little Anakin is at the end of their trio in Jedi attire and his new Padawan Braid signifying the beginning of his training. To Kira's surprise, the young Padawan had traveled in a fighter jet and destroyed the Federation's ship from the inside-all by accident. Perhaps this boy is what Qui-Gon claimed it to be. Kira and Obi-wan both reported Qui-Gon's death, but Kira alone told of Count Dooku's betrayal. This brought surprise and shame to the Counsel as one of their own had been the cause of this entire outbreak and loss of life. Further would be discussed upon the return to the Temple. Kira had been urged to remain in bed, but she refused such a thing-this pain she deserved to feel and the scar upon her chest will serve as a reminder to her failure. To defeat a Sith and to protect the ones she loved. Gently she touches her stomach-Dooku had not lied about this, but she would not have the child. Her unborn child became a stillborn, choked to death by Dooku's Force. This was a joyous time for Naboo, but what of the Order? Could they so easily accept the death of their own for the sake of freedom? Of course they could-it is a Jedi's duty to protect the Republic and to die to protect it is a great honor. Jedi do not have loved ones anyway, there is no one to morn their passing. Kira would forever remain silent, never to know his touch or feel his warmth again. She would not die of age, nor would she be so easily killed by the war that is to come. They would never meet again, becoming one with the Force is impossible. Feeling this emptiness inside more than Qui-Gon had died, Kira's entire heart felt broken inside. In silence she weeped, she would not be a mother, she would never see him again, and she could not let go of her bond with her former Master. What is done is done and there is no atonement for what is past. All she needs to do now is kill off her feelings and the next time her and the Count met she would kill him without hesitation. Much had transpired in a manner of hours, an entire people were set free, but in Kira's eyes it was no victory-war had begun. Softly she caressed Anakin's shortened hair. The boy smiled looking up to her with such innocent eyes. (That dream of yours...) The sun hangs brightly in the sky, (I promise I'll make it come true...Qui-Gon.)

"Hey Kira, will I be able to see Pademe again?"

Kira's eyes drop and her lips give a small smile.

"When you become a Jedi, we'll go free your mom. When we see each other again, we'll see Pademe together."

Her and Obi-wan exchange glances, unsaid acknowledgement that the both of them would fulfill his dream. Together as the years would pass the both of them would ensure this tragedy never happened again that this boy, who Qui-Gon believed in so deeply, held the key to a bright future. The both of them looked back at the parade, but only one of them watched it. 

**Chapter 20-the path she follows** **  
**

Padawan Nightraven spoke over the holocron what happened to Master Dooku; though she did not say in Padawan Kenobi's presence. The matter was decided to be discussed in depth in the Temple, but what they heard they disbelieved more now than when she first said it.

"Count Dooku is a Sith."

She said this plainly and without a hint of emotion. Mace Windu had not believed her, saying she was mistaken. The woman had anticipated these accusations and slowly removed the top portion of her robes-clearly in pain as what Master Yoda had felt. Her entire chest had been wrapped and heavily padded to ensure healing. Unlike those of this time, her cells had not been inbred to the medical feats and evolutions that took place on this galaxy. Hers, on a molecular level, was missing quite a number of natural DNA acids-healing had to be done differently in her case.

"Do I look like I would do this to myself?"

Many had observed the wrappings, but still there were disbelievers that Master Dooku would betray the Order, that he had been a Sith 'and' attacked his own Padawan. Kira smirks, "I'm pretty sure I have more experience with what a 'Sith will and will not do' or perhaps you have forgotten that."

The question was directed to three in the room who held knowledge of Kira's origins. Whether they believed her or not was irrelevant, only that he would undoubtedly kill Jedi in the future. Then could they choose to believe her.

"Believe you we do."

Master Yoda looks to his fellow Jedi. The evidence is clear and Kira's words have always stayed true. Why, if she is in leagues with him, would she return to Coruscant if not to speak the truth? The Padawan places only the shirt and her long robe on. The rest would be too difficult to do on her own. The topic is an open discussion among the Counsel, but Kira wants not to hear pointless discussion. She said what was meant to be said, now wants to return to her home and be secluded in isolation. Master Yoda watches Kira carefully, in events before she had seemed bright and often acted childish, but now she has become devoid of any feeling. No matter how much time passes she cannot hide her feelings from him-this Padawan is battling herself.

"If your Master, he was, why you did not follow him, I wonder."

I room became silent as all Master awaited an answer.

"He asked me to go with him."

She felt the tension in the air, she tasted it, the power they exhibited defensively. Kira chuckles on the inside.

"He said that by staying with the Order it meant my hatred for the Sith is greater than my compassion for the future peace of the Republic."

Kira chuckles aloud, "I tried so hard to stop thinking of him as my Master and to kill him as a Sith."

Seeing him for what he was, not for who he is. Her belief in him was shaken, yet even against her life, even against Qui-Gon's she could not break their bond. Yet he did so easily. (What does that make me?)

"I kept swinging harder and harder and every time I kept seeing these images of how we used to spend our time together."

She stares at these tainted hands, these hands who were soaked in blood-once again. Unworthy to be a Jedi, unworthy to be in this step, unworthy to even stand before them. Much had been done to shame the name of the Jedi and fearing disgracing them further Kira is about to walk way...

"I failed as a Padawan, to detach myself from my feelings, I have no right to be a Jedi."

Master Yoda and the others whisper among themselves.

"Yet in spite of all this you remained true to the path of a Jedi...you would not kill him out of anger, rather left him alive not out of weakness to detach yourself, but to aid a fellow Jedi."

The rest nod and sound to one another at the remark made. This had been a test-a challenge the Force had set before Kira to face. She stumbled and tripped, but still the Padawan got up each time and headed for the light and out of the shadows.

"This has been a test Kira Nightraven and it is fated that you are to become a Jedi-your Braid was not severed by chance."

She tried to refuse it, to reject becoming what she would undoubtedly fail at. Master Windu cut her off each time. It would be no use, Kira would take the trials in one week time and must pass.

(I can't do it.) Alone in the isolation sought after the rain pours from the skies, onto the glass roof. Their shadows reflect onto Kira's body and decorate the wall she leans against. (No matter what I do the people I love always die.) She clenches her arm-the wall cracks behind it. (Its my fault he's dead that our child is dead.) The voice, quiet since Naboo speaks to her again. An annoyance who had not shown itself for many years. (You should have gone with him. He would have spared your precious Qui-Gon if you had ceased your foolish stand beside the Order.) His shadow forms above across from her. (Only through your hatred are you able to match a Sith.)

"Shut your damn mouth."

He laughs pointing at her. (You will never change and everyone will keep dying because of you!)

"SHUT UP!"

She swings her hand and launches a table through his pit-black form. This illusion is mocking her. (See.) Its not the way she wants to gain power...to obtain power and sacrifice the love of those you protect is pointless! All night she stayed up arguing with that shadow, struggling to keep her temper in check. He made her restless.

"Stop following me."

(Where you go, I will always be there. You cannot escape me.) Kira glares at him. (You wish to kill me?)

"I would certainly like to!"

(I know you would...I can feel your anger, it ways makes you stronger, gives you focus...) Kira grabs her head- "Padawan Nightraven?" Master Windu appeared from the finishing of a young ones lesson. As a Master it is their responsibility to train future Jedi, but it is far more imperative for those of the Counsel to guide them during their time in the Temple under careful care. Kira had done best to keep up with her far younger peers, but she never warmed up to Master Windu. Still he does not trust her? Kira frowns bowing to show some level or respect for his rank rather than himself.

"Do you have a moment?"

Unusual for him-asking Kira if she would speak with him. He wish to speak in private and hushed the both over behind one of many large pillars that supported the main entrance hall. He had aged well over the years, only his eyes gave away his actual age-this served for the both of them.

"I have a message from Master Qui-Gon that arrived at my personal home just this morning."

He hands her a small chip, quite an Earthly looking technology. Windu handled it with care, having the knowledge as to how old the technology is and its importance, it could not afford to be broken. Next its is a holocron-by the looks of his face he had not heard the message meant for Kira. Steady in her eyes the old Master searches for it-the animal that threatened the entire Counsel with no regards to its own life. He despised her joining the Order, her training when the traditions clearly stated one of her age could not. Master Windu believed her to be a spy, but now when she is to become a Jedi and as a mysterious Force surrounds her, any meaning in holding those believes had been dismissed. He extends his hand anticipating a refusal. Kira took it after a moment's pause-"May the Force be with you Kira Nightraven." He said nothing more, only disappearing beyond the curve of the pillar they hid behind. Kira tries to grasp what had occurred, but her attention was averted from those questions and to the ones in her hands. She held the holocron tightly against her chest and headed to a secluded area in the Temple Archives. In the shadows of the tall data storehouses she clicked it to play.

'Kira, if you are seeing this recording then my worst fears have come true. I ask your forgiveness for leaving your side for this time, but know I will always be beside you. I have become one with the Force and as long as you live, my energy, my soul will help empower you.'

He is blue, but it is easy to distinguish his thick brown hair, his beard and muscular jaw. It may be his entire body shown in this recording, but she only needs to remember his face.

'For whatever reason I may loose my physical life know it was not your fault. I choose this life, I choose this path beside your own because I wanted to. When I was, but a Jedi Knight I followed every rule, every path layer before me by the Order. Then you entered my life and everything changed-I thought as a Jedi we were never meant to fall in love, but I have never been happier to be proven wrong.'

He smiles at her.

'I will never regret loving you, or proving that love to you. I will never regret meeting you, or even being separated from you. In those ten years I was never far, I watched you train with all your heart to change the path you were placed on. You inspired me and I have never been more grateful than to have been loved by you. Though our time may have been brief it was enough for me. Though you now live beyond myself you will never be alone. I will be with you, the Counsel will support you and you must never forget your friends. The path you have chosen is not an easy one-you will stumble and fall and at times it will seem hopeless, but knowing you, somehow you will make your dream a reality. I have hopes for Anakin Skywalker and in my stead I ask you to protect him. Obi-wan is more than capable to train him because he is much like yourself.'

Kira smiles weakly.

'Please...don't forget to smile from your heart. Become strong, trust your feelings, but do not forget what you stand for-Kira the woman I love always, in this chip lies clues to the mystery of your home, I pray you find the answers you seek. May the Force be with you, always.' 

**Chapter 21-the Jedi Trials** **  
**

Obi-wan had already become a Jedi Knight. His braid had been severed in ceremony by Master Yoda and no longer was he a Padawan. Kira imagined the reason for her trail to be quite different. Deep inside, within the natural spike of rock that shot up from the ground into the Temple is the Trial Chambers. There is, but one chamber and only a single may enter at a time. It was said the chambers are special-reflecting what lies in one's heart, pitting them against a Sith, no two experience commonalities. Kira refused to enter, she rued their judgment, Qui-Gon's death pitted more evidence than her braid being cut during an attack. Tightly she held the neckless, its warmth lying upon her breast. (I pray you are watching over me.) The doors open and close the moment she looks back to Master Yoda and Obi-wan. It was nothing, but a hole with ill-lite platforms leading into a bottomless pit. She had been given a momentary Lightsaber, until which time she could journey for another. She did not plan to. No one had come for her, she felt no different and annoyed jumps down three platforms below toward the darkness. Emptiness. From the black steps forward one in a white cloak. (Who...) They attack without warning, throwing Kira with brute strength into a wall. She had felt no shift, no flux in the Force...nothing. Kira coughs then gasping for air jumps from the crater pressed to her body back to the platform.

"Come, Jedi."

Energies of others formed around her-familiar, hated feeling so easily distinguished and others she simply knew by their face. Every person she ever knew everyone both in the last and in this time were present and everyone of them were dead. The attacker assaulted relentlessly, crushing Kira's defense and using the Force in ways she never knew possible. They choked her, threw, and cut her, by the red of their saber, time and time again before the chance was given to defend. Kira saw them, a white cloak now thrown aside to revel the same purity with red weaving throughout the uniform. They wore black patches of armor, but nothing that could be said to be heavily protected; their face protected by a black helmet with small slits for eyes and jagged teeth to decorate. Kira could not touch them nonetheless. Lightning ripped from their fingertips pulsing throughout Kira's body. She screams.

"You were too weak to safe us..."

Those who died in the basement of the house. The first gruesome images of war Kira witnessed.

"You we're too late to protect us..."

Her parents glare at Kira with hateful eyes. Eric stood beside Qui-Gon; "You can't save anyone..." Count Dooku walked beside Kira's enemy and stopped. The woman gasped for air; the pain in her chest increased, her legs hurt, her fingers felt slippery with an unfamiliar Lightsaber. The old Master steps once again extending his hand to a kneeling Kira. That familiar white beard, those brown eyes...he was the perfect personification of her Master.

"Your hatred of me is greater than your will to protect anyone, that is why you cannot kill a Sith...you would rather protect a Sith than a Jedi."

She stairs at her hand, standing on all fours, suppressing every gap tears would have to rain from.

"You can't save anyone...you can't protect anyone...you can't kill anyone..."

Over and over the masses repeat this, chanting Kira's weakness by the tongues they once spoke to her with love and care. The white-dressed attacker fires lighting nearly grounding Kira-her body steams.

"What's wrong Jedi? Are you...", they lift their mask "Afraid of me?" Her face, this person had Kira's face! It was a woman, a reflection of herself with longer hair. Eyes glowing an evil yellow, her smile held cruelty and joy in Kira's suffering. Kira is afraid...this...this is the future her.

"You may still redeem yourself."

"You could save us...you could protect us...you could kill them..."

Kira's mind went blank, "You're right." Her Lightsaber mercilessly pierces Dooku's body. Loud and long screams echo until Kira raises her palm and pushes everyone of them from her sight.

"And I'll start with you."

She yanks her saber and stares at her Master whose eyes held shock. No hesitation. The Blade separated his head from his shoulders and as his head rolled Kira dashed at a future self. No regret. The Sith is lifted into the air and thrown into the walls repeatedly. Final she is yanked down-quick to recover she fires her lightning, but Kira sheathes her weapon and catches the lightning. Between the two light breaks apart the walls of the chambers spiraling everywhere yet un-touching the two who fought. This is merely an illusion Kira thinks, a fabrication of the Jedi Trials: conquer your fears, your doubts and overcome your hatred. What irony. Stepping closer, the moment they reach the other both are thrown into opposite walls. Kira hastily recovers, taking a hold of her enemy's Lightsaber and shoving it through her chest. She refuses to fall so low. No Jedi, no Sith or anyone in the past could challenge her way of life. It they so choose to she would kill every person they love left and right, then perhaps they could get a glimpse of this hatred of hers. That is were her strength lied, but not her power. There 'is' another way to gain that power 'without' fling to the Dark Side. She will find it, she will take it for her own and she will not allow them to die before eyes as she may helpless-that Kira swore. Without an enemy or a purpose further she returned to the entrance and found it open. Master Yoda and Obi-wan stood, but only one held a smile. Kira meant well, but this path she has chosen is not one a Jedi should take. Master Yoda began to walk away. Of course as he saw in her future, it was the only one that would keep her true to her Jedi heart.

"Kira...a Jedi Knight you have become."


End file.
